Protegido por um Anjo
by Jessica Prince Snape Rickmann
Summary: Snape apesar de nunca saber sempre fora amado e protegido, mas no dia de sua morte quando ele se sacrificou pelos outros, alguem se sacrificou por ele, tudo para te-lo vivo e poder viver com ele. Leiam Please.
1. Chapter 1

Ola Meninas ou Meninos!

Espero que vocês vá gostar dessa historia. Todo mundo sabe que a maioria personagem que aparecem ae

são de J.K \o/

Então boa Leitura.

Cap1

Era uma noite de mudanças, onde seria tudo selado. Parecia que os deuses sabiam do clima dantesco que se abatia sobre Hogwarts. Jamais tinha visto uma tempestade como aqueles aonde raios e trovoes rasgavam o céu com suas forças e cores matizando noite chuvosa e dando um ar cada vez mais tenebroso a caveira que debochava e ria dos que lutavam e morriam na luta contra o Lord das trevas. Ele jamais havia desconfiado da minha "lealdade" a ele, nem nesta noite da qual ele me usou de brinquedo para sua mais valiosa horcrux sua cobra Nagini. Que ironia não?Até nos meus momentos finais eu o engano novamente cumprindo os desígnios de Dumbledore pela ultima vez, deixando – o acreditar que me matando ele teria o controle absoluto da Varinha das varinhas. Não é que aquele velho caduco tinha uma cronologia para os eventos futuros perfeita? Agora aqui estou eu agonizante sobre o frio chão de pedras, envolto e encharcado pela poça do meu próprio sangue, sozinho como sempre fui, meus olhos teimam em querer fechar... Mas não posso não ainda.  
>Ainda é preciso me manter vivo até o Potter chegar, e eu cumpri minha promessa... Promessa a mais dolorosa, e infeliz promessa que já mantive até hoje.<br>- Professor Snape - dizia o jovem rapaz que saia do esconderijo alcançando-o,  
>- Harry... Eu não queria que tudo isso lhe acontecesse. - Dizia o professor chorando com a voz lhe faltando por causa do profundo corte que nagini lhe causou.<br>- Não fale professor - dizia Harry tentando estancar o sangue que saia pelas veias das mãos do professor sobre a ferida que sangrava como o um rio.  
>- Pegue-as Potter - falou Snape se referindo as lágrimas que escapavam pelo seu rosto.<br>Hermione pegou um pequeno frasco que levava consigo e cedeu ao seu amigo, que recolhia as lágrimas com os olhos baixos evitando fitar o moribundo professor.  
>-Olhe para mim - Disse Snape ao Harry que levantou seus olhos ao seu antigo mestre.<br>Snape olhou os verdes olhos de Harry, como se fosse possível através dele ver os de Lily, e assim ele disse cansado demais para resistir.  
>- você tem os olhos da sua mãe. - Disse Snape fechando cansado de lutar e resistir, entregando se ao doce frio e o leve torpor da morte que se apropriava do seu corpo.<br>_ Vamos Harry não há nada a ser feito disse Hermione.  
>Ambos se encaminharam ao campo de batalha onde seria o fim.<br>Duas presenças invisíveis estavam na Casa dos gritos decidindo o futuro de Snape.  
>Uma presença muito antiga em sua vida se aproximou do frágil e praticamente morto Snape passando uma mão invisível sobre ele.<br>- Galldriel , eu não posso fazer isso e deixá-lo morrer.  
>- Você não tem escolha Andrômeda, você não pode ir contra os desígnios do Senhor, e nem contra o livre arbítrio. Ele escolheu isso. - Dizia o anjo com cor de mármore, loiro e como os olhos cinza como se fosse feito de metal, frio e cortante.<br>Andrômeda se acercava do homem carinhosamente em seus braços, ele ainda respirava, mas tão fracamente, quase era imperceptível.  
>- Não Galldriel, ele teve o destino determinado pelos atos dos outros - dizia a morena de traços fortes, e olhos de ametista, a Galldriel.<br>- Ora... Ora, Andrômeda, o anjo mais justo correto, e letal sendo a favor de um simples humano. Isso é anormal a não ser que...  
>- Exatamente Galldriel eu o amo. A muito convivo sobre o doce amargo sofrimento dos mortais. Entenda eu preciso salvá-lo... Dar lhe uma vida.<br>- Se você fizer isso Andrômeda, você será uma condenada, uma nefellin banida, dos céus e não pertencera verdadeiramente ao mundo dos mortais será uma mestiça amaldiçoada, perderá suas asas e poderá ser julgada pelos seus erros na terra e ir eternamente ao Hades. – Ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou - Pense bem é um preço muito alto a se pagar por um humano.  
>- Eu pagarei o preço – disse a morena determinada.<br>- você não pode mudar o destino de ninguém, mesmo assim você insiste nessa loucura.  
>- Eu ainda o farei. - Disse ela ao anjo que sumia em meio à noite.<br>Ela fechou a ferida de Severus e lhe doou sua energia.  
>Ele de olhos fechados sussurrou:<br>- Quem é você? Estou morto?  
>- Não Severus, isso é apenas um sonho ruim. Durma. Amanha tudo estará bem eu prometo disse o anjo, o carregando em seus braços como se ele não passasse de uma pluma, o embalando em seu sono cansado. Ela atravessou uma enorme luz, atravessando o tempo e o espaço.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Snape acordou assustado, muito suado, em meio ao escuro dormitório da Sonserina, ele ainda repassava as cenas do seu horripilante e confuso sonho, onde havia chuva, tempestade, guerra, sangue e morte. A não ser pelos olhos lindos e confortantes de ametista que lhe dizia que tudo ia ficar bem.

- Que foi Snape? - Macnair perguntou ao ver Snape a sentado na beira da cama em plena escuridão, suado e com a respiração acelerada.

- Nada Macnair, apenas um pesadelo... Disse ele voltando a sua posição inicial na cama, entre o calor das cobertas, seus sonhos se perderam em meio a uns olhos cor de lavanda.

...

Em outro lugar... Mais especificamente na Rússia.

Andrômeda acorda num lugar estranho, porém agradável, tentando se situar se desligar do pesadelo que a assombrava, ela fitava os elementos do quarto em meio à escuridão, o quarto era claro, um ambiente arejado, portas, cama e mobília de uma madeira muito nobre entalhas em formas elegantes pintado em branco com ornamentos dourados, seus olhos investigavam o ambiente, até que aporta que está entreaberta se abriu, e ela viu seu pai entrar assustado abraçando ela checando se estava tudo bem.

- Papa - Disse a jovem o abraçando forte, com rosto suado e molhado em lágrima, seus cabelos castanhos escuros com dourado, estava levemente despenteado fugindo da tranca, fazendo alguns fios colar em seu rosto.

- Minha filha, o que acontece? - Perguntava o homem loiro abraçando sua filha a fim de acalmá-la. Que parecia tão assustada e confusa se aproximou dela retirou as pesadas e fofas cobertas que a envolvia, passou a mão em seu rosto retirando os fios que se colaram a superfície da sua pele.

- Outro pesadelo Andie? – Novamente perguntou com uma voz suave.

- Sim papa... Outro pesadelo.

- Calma. Calma vai passar. - Disse ele a abraçando como se a ninasse, no suave balanço de seu pai, e a dança hipnótica dos flocos de neve sobre o fundo do negro que caiam do lado de fora da sua janela, à fez adormecer tranquilamente.

NicholaiAlexandrovich Romanov deixou sua filha cair levemente sobre o colchão fofo, e agradável, depois a cobriu novamente, beijou sua testa paternalmente, levantando caminhou até a delicada porta e antes de sair olhou novamente a jovem que ali dormia pedindo a Deus que ela continuasse dormindo tranquilamente, sem monstros, guerra ou qualquer tipo de pesadelo, ele fechou a porta e foi caminhando pelo escuro corredor que dava ao acesso ao seu escritório perdido em seus pensamentos, ajustou o seu roupão, seus óculos e adentrou o ambiente para trabalhar ou estudar o que seria o melhor para desanuviar suas preocupações do seu pequeno Alexei e da sua jovem filha Andrômeda. Ele caminhou até sua cristaleira próxima a um pequeno bar ao lado de madeira e cristal, ele retirou um copo, o uísque e o encheu para em seguida beber o primeiro gole sem notar a presença do seu conselheiro.

- Pesadelos de novo de Nicholai? - Perguntou o taciturno, barbudo, e de voz aveludada ao Czar.

- Sim ela continua os tendo estão cada vez piores Grigori. Falou Nicholai cansado deixando suas mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa de ébano liberando seu peso sobre ela através dos seus braços, o pender de sua cabeça fez que uma mecha dos seus cabelos bem arrumados caíssem para a sua face.

-Sempre relativo à guerra, e a volta do Lord, e conforme os poderes dela vão aumentando os sonhos continuam mais agressivos. - Relatava o preocupado Nicholai ao seu amigo.

- Nicholai não tem jeito se prepare, a hora se aproxima.

- Por que temos que passar por isso, por que ela Grigori? Por que simplesmente não podemos ignorar isso, você é um mago poderoso, poderíamos tirá-la de Durmstrang, e você ensinar o que ela precisa.

- Czarevich ela logo terá o despertar, isso é inevitável, logo eles descobrirão que ela é um nefellin, e vão querer usa lá para eles.

- Mas isso não é possível, estamos seguros nos mundos dos trouxas ainda mais pela posição que eu ocupo. Eu sou o Czar da Rússia.

- Por hora Nicholai, por hora vocês estão seguros eu vejo o sangue dessa família derramado, em meio à manipulação de Voldemort.

- Por favor, Grigori impeça isso, faça algo, falou ele gravemente fitando a lareira que faziam seu copo de uísque trouxa ganharem variadas cores cálidas.

- Reze. Apenas reze Nicholai que à hora não chegue rápido demais. Disse Rasputin saindo pela porta deixando o homem com seus sombrios pensamentos em meio ao escritório escuro, e morno, lhe passando segurança ele acabou por adormecer ali em meio aos livros sobre sua poltrona.

Os dias passaram e o reino de Nicholai desmoronava, com uma serie de atentados por rebeldes manipulados pelos comensais de Voldemort aos seus homens de confiança, era uma crise geral porem Nicholai, Grigori, e Alexandra resolveram fingir que estava tudo bem para proteger a paz dos seus filhos. A tensão era grande, mas ele tiraram aquele dia para brincar todos juntos em meio à neve. Andrômeda se balançava no balanço vendo seu lindo irmão. "Ele correndo e brincando como se ele não tivesse mais a 'doença do sangue'. Ele tinha rejeição ao sangue mágico herdado da família do nosso papa Nicholas. Sinto-me feliz quando o vejo brincar assim, que bom que a doença está contida." Ela divagava enquanto fora atingida em cheio por uma bola de neve a derrubando do balanço em meio à fofa neve.

- Há ha ha vem brincar Andie! - Chamava Alexei com os lábios vermelhos sorrindo para ela, em um tom maroto e convidativo para ela entrar na brincadeira.

- Ora! Seu... Seu pestinha! Agora você vai ver – Brincou ela com falso ar de irritação correndo atrás do menino por todo o parque do palácio, entrando numa acirrada "guerra de bola de neve".

-Oh você não me pega seu bobão! - Dizia a jovem a seu irmão menor. Alexei não pensou duas vezes e atirou a bola de neve em direção a Andrômeda que foi mais rápida se abaixando do ataque que atingiu em cheio Grigori e sua mãe.

- Oh meninos o que é isso! Sua mãe exclamou limpando suas vestes.

-Ora Alexia são só crianças. - Defendeu Grigori se aproximando dos dois travessos.

- Crianças bem travessas Há há ha! - Falou ele fazendo cócegas nos dois.

Em Hogwarts...

Snape não conseguia parar de pensar nos sonhos que cultivavam a sua mente. Nos seus sonhos apareciam sempre uns olhos que o vigiavam, trazendo paz e calma para ele. Esses olhos se iniciavam com a cor verde esmeralda, e mudavam para uma cor de lavanda, e por ultimo voltavam à cor verde inicial. Ele andava distraído pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem destino. Até que James e sua turma o empurraram, gritando.

- Ei! Ranhoso! Sai da frente!

Lily que estava com os marotos, ficou com pena do rapaz e disse:

- Que isso James!

-Não foi nada - disse Snape com a cabeça baixa em quanto recolhia os livros.

- Tchau, tchau esquisitão! Gritava James encarando a Lily que estava acompanhando na verdade Remus enquanto ia em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts. Deixando um Snape humilhado, e super irritado para trás, recolhendo seus livros do chão, enquanto os outros riam e cochichavam algo a seu respeito, isso o fez se irritar mais e mais e com isso veio a lembrança do juramento que ele fazia sempre a si mesmo.

- James Potter... Um dia você me paga! E a Lily vai ser minha! - Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

- O QUE VOCES ESTÂO OLHANDO SEUS INTROMETIDOS! IDIOTAS! Gritou ele para os espectadores da humilhação dele, ele organizou seus livros, e andando depressa foi para o único lugar que lhe parecia confortável e acolhedor. A biblioteca.

Na Rússia

O menino loiro, e de tão azuis quanto o céu, fazia anjos de neve com os braços, fazendo o assim o frio do gelo acentuar, sua testa branca e o vermelho dos seus lábios finos. Quem o olhasse diria que ele era sem dúvida um anjo. O menino brincava, e brincava até a velha senhora, que era governanta da casa a muito tempo, o chamar para ir se banhar e se trocar para o jantar , pois já era tarde, e logo escureceria.

- Meu pequeno senhor, entre logo terá que se banhar, e se trocar para o jantar.

- Poxa! Ananka deixe – me ficar mais um pouco. - Choramingava Alexei de forma manhosa para a velha senhora.

- Não senhor. - Disse sua mãe deixando a brincadeira na neve junto com ele.

- Poxa mãe! Deixa-me ficar mais um pouquinho!

- Vamos, vamos mocinho - Dando lhes tapinhas na bunda de brincadeira. Fazendo o rir.

Ele já ia entrando quando perguntou:

- E Andie, e o Grigori não vão entrar conosco não?

- Vão sim, eles precisam apenas conversar. - Disse Alexandra fazendo um sinal para Grigori, conversar com a menina sobre os seus sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos.

Grigori entendeu o sinal, e resolveu puxar esse assunto entre a conversa deles.

- Mudando de assunto Andie, como estão àqueles seus pesadelos? Você ainda os tem?

- Ah sim eu ainda os tenho Grigori, estão cada vez mais fortes. Mas nos meus pesadelos não só aparece aquele homem cobra do qual eu tenho medo, aparece também, uns olhos negros e profundos. Tão tristes que parecem me convidar para mergulhar junto com ele naqueles lagos profundos e negros dos seus olhos.

- Sobre o homem cobra não é novidade, mas o que você sente ao ver esse olhos Andie?

- Eu sinto que preciso encontrá-los, sinto que tenho que fazer algo que não sei o que é! Tudo isso é tão confuso! - Dizia ela angustiada apertando suas mãos enluvadas nas suas têmporas.

- Calma. Calma Andie! Vai ficar tudo bem! - Dizia Grigori abraçando-a menina a fim de confortá-la.

-Vamos, vamos Andie temos que entrar, pois no amanhecer você irá voltar a Durmstrang.

- Oh é mesmo! Já tinha esquecido! - Falou ela levantando com o apoio da mão dele da neve na qual ela estava sentada há pouco.

- Obrigada Grigori! - Disse ela agradecida.

Eles adentraram as enormes portas brancas do palácio, Andrômeda se despediu de Grigori, indo diretamente para seus aposentos, onde ela tomou seu banho, escovou seus cabelos castanhos escuros, escolheu sua roupa e desceu para jantar. "Ah o Jantar! À hora mais divertida que existia! Era a hora onde o Papa Nicholas, contava o grandes feitos do nosso tataravô Ivan O terrível, suas histórias eram cheia de lutas, e vitórias sempre ressaltando como nosso tataravô era implacável, e invencível. Mas nós nos divertíamos mesmo ao ver nosso pequeno príncipe Alexei imitando o Grigori em seus 'belos' modos no jantar, ou enquanto Grigori nos fascinava contanto suas peregrinações sobre o mundo." Assim terminou o jantar e todos foram dormir principalmente Andrômeda que ao amanhecer iria voltar para seus amigos, e obrigações em Durmstrang.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3.

No dia seguinte Andrômeda despediu-se dos seus pais, foi acompanhada pelo seu padrinho Grigori até a escola de Durmstrang. Eles chegaram até lá e ele a deixou nos portões, abraçou e disse.

- Então Srta.. Fica aqui, estude direito, e mostre quem é a melhor de Durmstrang!

- Okay Grigori não vou te decepcionar! - Disse ela correndo em direção a dois jovens, uma menina loira, e um rapaz branco de cabelos preto e médio, que a acompanhou até o fim do corredor, fazendo os três sumirem da visão de Grigori Rasputin. Assim ele aparatou de volta ao Palácio real de Inverno em São Petersburgo. Ele começou andar pelas ruas que davam na porta principal do palácio, quando uma dor em sua cabeça o fez arquear quase caindo, se ele não segura no portão ele iria cair. A visão tomava sua mente, e sua consciência, com imagens sangrentas de rebelião, ataques e morte. O desespero tomou contar de Grigori, fazendo o pegar o pouco fôlego que tinha, e entrar porta adentro correndo, para avisar sobre o mal pressagio que rondava a família.

- Grigori você está bem? - Perguntou Ananka a um Grigori que respirava pesadamente.

- Onde estão todos? - Perguntava ele urgentemente a velha senhora.

- Estão na celebração de 300 anos da família real russa, na Catedral Uspenski

.

- Droga! Eles não podiam ter saído! Eles estão planejando um ataque hoje à noite! É preciso avisá-los!

Ele mal se recompôs e, saiu urgentemente procurando um local para aparatar, ele entrou em beco, e aparatou. Desaparatando momentos depois em frente à catedral Uspenski, por sorte ninguém viu, o som da orquestra era audível do lado de fora, como também a missa ao estilo trouxa rezada em latim. Ah o latim, a língua cheia de segredos, poucos trouxas sabiam quanto poder oculto tinha aquele idioma. Ele respirou, subiu os degraus, olhou ao redor do enorme salão. O salão era branco, bem iluminado, cheias de colunas grossas, de abóbada dourado, cheios de anjos e santos reproduzidos em ouro puro, abaixo de abóbada estava a família real, eles recebiam, as bênçãos do bispo, Nicholai parecia orgulhoso, porém ele precisava avisá-lo do mal que se aproximava deles. Grigori com os lábios roxos do frio foi até o chefe da família e relatou a gravidade dos eventos que se aproximavam, e quão necessário era, que eles voltassem para casa.

-È extremamente necessário que vocês voltem! - Dizia Grigori com urgência.

- Por que Grigori?

- Por que aqui vocês estão vulneráveis a ataques.

-Outra visão, Grigori? - Perguntou Nicholas preocupado.

- Sim, e muito pior. Temo que se concretize muito antes do esperado.

-Entendo, logo estaremos de volta ao Palácio, colocaremos o plano B em prática. Agora vá! Prepare tudo meu amigo!

- Sim, Senhor.

Grigori voltou pouco tempo depois, passou pela velha governanta que parecia querer lhe perguntar algo, ele ignorou-a rumando direto para os seus aposentos, ele não tinha tempo, era preciso preparar a fuga deles, antes que seja tarde demais. Pensava Grigori retirando vários papeis pergaminhos, com informações tornando seu escritório um caos, já havia escurecido onde estavam todos? Ele se perguntava até ouvir o som da carruagem da família chegando cortando o gelo sobre a rua. Nicholai, Alexandra, e Alexei já havia entrado no palácio e Ananka subiu o menino, enquanto Nicholai e Alexandra ambos preocupado, iam ao escritório nos aposentos de Rasputin, pois eles precisavam saber quanto tempo eles tinham, para onde eles iriam?

-Grigori? - Chamou Nicholas querendo ter sua presença notada.

- Oh Desculpe, sentem-se. - Falou Grigori selecionando alguns papéis e escrevendo algo em um pergaminho, pela cara dele deveria ser de extrema importância. Para depois se levantar e começar a falar.

- Serei breve. Como vocês já sabem, eu sou um mago, e tenho algumas habilidades, por exemplo, como prever eventos próximos. – Ele fez uma pausa. - Um ataque está muito próximo, que eu nem sei se poderei evitar a tempo.

- Quanto tempo Grigori? - Perguntou Nicholai seriamente.

- Infelizmente não sei como será, mas sei que será ainda esta noite.

-Mas Grigori, eu sou 100% humana, e Alexei é mais humano que mestiço. O ministério da magia não poderia nos oferecer asilo, não? - Questionou a Czarina Alexandra.

- Não, eles nem imagina Alexia, que os comensais estão tão ativos assim, só ouvem se rumores, e mesmo assim existem espiões lá dentro, não ajudaria em nada na situação de vocês. O mais indicado é que vocês fujam para casa de um primo meu Andrei Yefimovich, ele é o líder de uma comunidade bruxa, ele vai poder proteger vocês, enquanto, eu irei com o Alexei, e Andie para lá. – Novamente Grigori fez outra pausa - O tempo é curto não levem roupas, nada somente a sua varinha Nicholai. Agora vão aqui está, o endereço.

- Eu irei buscar o Alexei lá em cima - falou Nicholai saindo do quarto.

Nicholas e Alexandra saiam do quanto, em direção ao Salão Principal do palácio, quando ouviu uma explosão bater com os grandes portões do palácio, a porta fora arrombada. Ele descia as escadas, até ver um grupo de homens com roupas negras, um capuz, e mascaras de caveiras procurando pelo casarão. Isso o fez estancar seus passos, e voltar, deixando sua esposa aterrorizada e confusa, ele fazia sinais para ela regredir seus passos na escada, junto com ele. Ele ia subindo, até que um dos comensais que estava de vigia na porta viu seu pé ao subir a escada.

O comensal o seguiu, e eles já estavam em pé ao cômodo anterior, quando o comensal perguntou:

- Ei! Você ai! Aonde pensa que vai?

Nicholas não se virou só fez correr corredor adentro, tentando fugir e proteger sua esposa. O comensal correu atrás dele, mas Nicholai e Alexandra conseguiram voltar ao quarto de Grigori, Nicholai sabia que não tinha tempo, ele colocou o grande armário de carvalho escuro escorando a porta com o feitiço carpe retractum, ele esperava que isso desse tempo o suficiente que ele conseguisse aparatar junto com Alexandra. O comensal havia chamado os três que estavam junto com ele informando que havia os achado.

- Eles estão aqui!

- Droga! Não estou conseguindo abrir essa porta.

- Sai da frente seu idiota! Nem arrombar uma porta você sabe Alohomorra! - Gritou o segundo comensal, e aporta não se abriu.

- Parece que tem algo imprensando a porta. Bombarda!

E a porta explodiu, assustando o casal que estava prestes a fugir dali aparatando.

Nicholas apontou sua varinha para o comensal, colocando Alexandra de forma protetora atrás dele.

- O que vocês querem? - Gritou Nicholas ainda ameaçando o comensal com sua varinha em riste.

- Expelliarmus! - Gritou o comensal desarmando Nicholas

.

- Você sabe o que é, onde está?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, é de ouro, dinheiro que você se refere? Leve tudo para seu Lord, mas deixe-me em paz, e minha família também.

- Nós queremos a menina, onde ela está? - Perguntou o líder dos comensais se aproximando do casal como um felino analisando sua presa.

- Eu não direi!

- É mesmo? Resposta errada! Crucius! - Gritou o comensal lançando um raio vermelho em direção a Alexandra, que começou a gritar e se contorcer convulsivamente sobre raio que saia da varinha do homem.

-Nicholas não fale, onde ela está. - Sussurrou Alexandra antes de perder a consciência.

- Eu não direi! Você vai ter que me matar! - Disse Nicholas sentado sobre as pernas apoiando o corpo desacordado de sua esposa.

- Essas são suas ultimas palavras? - Perguntou o arrogante comensal.

- Sim! - Disse ele reunindo toda sua coragem, pois ele sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Então..AVADA KEDAVRA! - O comensal gritou atingindo o casal no chão com um forte jato verde.

Nicholai só vira o verde, e depois o nada, seu corpo caiu sem jeito, inerte, sobre o corpo da sua esposa. Os comensais passaram pelos corpos como se não fossem nada, entraram num quarto de portas brancas, onde tinha um barquinho, e uma ancora com o nome do pequeno príncipe Alexei. Eles entraram, e no mesmo momento Grigori se escondia com um feitiço não me note, ocultando a presença dele e do menino assustado. Os comensais quebravam todos os ornamentos marítimos que enfeitavam o quarto, eles remexiam tudo. Alexei estava assustado, mas parecia petrificado, apenas seus olhos azuis arregalados inundados de lágrimas ao olhar Grigori, demonstravam o que o menino sentia naquele momento dantesco. Os comensais revistaram a casa toda, até que viram que não havia mais ninguém, abandonaram a casa, indo terminar o "serviço" em Durmstrang.

Grigori ao ver que era seguro, desfez o feitiço, saiu com o menino do quarto, passando pelo corredor ao chegar até a escada onde eles viram uma cena horrível, e triste.

Alexandra e Nicholas estavam mortos, inertes, com os olhos opacos, distantes e sem vida. O menino começou a chorar, desesperadamente, lutando para se desvencilhar de Grigori, e ver seus pais. Grigori o carregou, e desceu as escadas, achando um local que ele pudesse aparatar com o menino para seu esconderijo.

Grigori chegou junto com o menino em um enorme casarão de madeira, sua fachada estava escura deteriorada pela ação do tempo, mas havia uma luz amarela na casa, dando uma sensação de calor, e de segurança. Segurança, e paz eram tudo que eles mais precisavam naquele momento. Grigori bateu a porta, junto com o menino que tinha o rosto desenhado pelas lágrimas congeladas pelo rigoroso frio daquele local. A porta logo foi aberta por um homem, forte, alto, barbudo e ruivo que pediam que os dois entrassem na humilde residência.

- Entrem, Entrem!Antes que vocês congelem! - Disse o soturno homem.

- Obrigado Andrei. - Disse Grigori sacudindo suas vestes, e a do menino.

- Sentem-se vocês devem estar cansados. - Falou Andrei. - Tomem um pouco de chá, vai ajudar um pouco. Onde estão os pais do garoto?

Grigori fez um gesto com a cabeça que fez Andrei entender que eles estavam mortos.

- Sinto muito. - Lamentou Andrei olhando para o menino que voltava a chorar segurando tremulamente a xícara de chá em suas mãos. Grigori ao ver o menino naquele estado lastimável usou sua habilidade de controle mental, e pediu ao menino que o olhasse para ele e Alexei obedeceu no mesmo momento olhando em seus olhos, com um meneio de mão, Grigori ordenou que ele dormisse, e assim ele o fez. Grigori deitou o menino no sofá, tirou seu casaco, e pôs por cima do menino para que ele se esquentasse. Dormindo nem parecia que ele havia passado por tanto sofrimento naquele dia.

- Então Grigori o que aconteceu?

- Os comensais invadiram o palácio e assassinou os pais do menino, só restou ele e a irmã.

- E a menina?

- Está em Durmstrang.

- Grigori! Você não pode deixa ela lá está cheio de comensais recém-iniciados doidos para mostrarem lealdade ao Lord.

- E para onde a levarei?

- Para o único que pode protegê-la, que é Dumbledore.

- Andrei você é um gênio! Vou buscá-la, e levá-la a Hogwarts ainda hoje, nem que custe a minha vida, pois não sei se conseguiria protegê-la por muito tempo se a trouxesse para cá. – Ele parou um pouco e ficou pensativo e depois perguntou olhando sério para Andrei - Mas o Dumbledore protegeria uma bruxa nefellin como ela?

- Ele irá te compreender, é bem capaz que ele a ajude a compreender a missão dela, e treiná-la antes da ascensão completa dos poderes que ela possui.

- Irei imediatamente a Durmstrang, de lá vou a Dumbledore.

- Vá em paz Grigori! – Andrei falou abraçando seu primo fraternalmente.

- Cuidarei do menino.

- Obrigado.

Em Durmstrang...

O colégio estava em chamas, raios de varias cores voavam para todos os lados, pessoas lutavam, outros corriam, corpos pelo chão, desespero e gritos todo tempo, para todo lado.

Um encapuzado com uma mascara cavernosa, corria atrás de Andrômeda, ela para tentar fugir correu por uma passagem escura, ela corria com a varinha na mão, rezando que houvesse um lugar por onde ela pudesse sair daquele inferno, corredor escuro parecia não ter fim. O comensal que ela bem conhecia por ser seu colega Igor Karkaroff.

- Não adianta correr Andie ou tentar fugir como um bichinho assustado, pois vou te levar comigo para o Lord.

- Isso é o que veremos! - Disse ela nervosa.

Seu desespero aumentou, quando ela viu que no final do corredor tinha uma parede maciça. O que ela faria agora? Ela fez o lógico se acalmou, e se concentrou nos passos do comensal em meio à escuridão, quando ele se aproximou dela o necessário que ela pudesse fazer era acertá-lo. Ela se concentrou e mirou com a varinha, na direção que ela achava que o comensal estava, e gritou:

-Bombarda máxima! - O brilho da explosão acendeu o corredor mostrando que havia o acertado em cheio.

Ela correu passando por cima do comensal desmaiado, fazendo caminho inverso seguindo a luz de volta ao inicio da passagem.

Ela saiu da passagem voltando a correr pelo salão principal de Durmstrang, feitiços farfalhavam próximos dela, enquanto corria procurando um lugar para se proteger. Até que duas mãos lhe puxavam para uma grossa e comprida coluna de mármore, fazendo a escapar de um feitiço letal.

- Vlad! Milla! Que bom que vocês estão bem! - Disse ela abraçando os dois.

- Onde você estava? Perguntou Vlad preocupado.

- Fugindo do Karkaroff.

- Quando isto terminar eu juro que vou quebrar a cara daquele idiota!

Disse o moreno com os olhos dourados brilhando de raiva.

- Calma Vlad! Agora precisamos sair daqui! - Argumentou a Milla ao irmão.

Eles correram em direção à porta, e assim que saíram, correram pela floresta congelada, mantendo- se bem distante do colégio que estava imerso em um completo caos. Eles viram uma figura ao longe, Vlad já colocava em postura de ataque até que Andrômeda gritou:

- Grigori!

Ela correu procurando conforto no homem barbudo que se aproximava dela, que retribuiu o abraço da menina.

- Meninos o que por céus o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Grigori aflito.

- Atacaram o colégio, e tentaram levar a Andie! Falou Vlad tão rápido que sentiu falta de ar.

- Meninos você não podem ficar aqui, vão para o Ministério informem o que está acontecendo aos aurores e esperem seus pais lá.

- Mas como iremos? - Perguntou o moreno a Grigori.

- Vão via chave do portal, levem meu medalhão, ele os levará aonde você quiser!

- Vamos Andie! - Falou Vlad de mãos dadas com irmã, pronto para acionar a chave.

Ela ia em direção deles, quando Grigori falou:

- Não, ela não irá com vocês, tenho que leva-lá a um lugar onde ela realmente estará segura.

Ela começou a chorar, pois não sabia quando voltaria a ver seus amigos.

- Não chore Andie! Eu sempre estarei com você! - Choramingou Vlad secando suas lágrimas.

Ele soltou a sua mão, unindo novamente a de sua irmã sumindo pela chave do portal.

-Vamos Andie! Não podemos ficar aqui.

Andrômeda se abraçou ao seu padrinho, sem saber qual seria o seu próximo destino.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Grigori aparatou na floresta proibida, era noite alta, eles atravessaram cautelosamente a floresta, pois ali habitavam muitas criaturas, tanto amigáveis e hostis. Eles andavam, e andavam até que eles viram uma clareira, entraram ao chegar ao fim dessa clareira, eles viram uma cabaninha bem rústica. Ele se lembrava daquela cabana, aquela cabana era a cabana do Hagrid, isso o fez ter certeza de que estava no caminho certo.

Ele chegou à cabana do Hagrid, bateu e gritou. Isso fez o meio gigante acordar irritado.

- Por céus! Quem será essa hora da madrugada? - Resmungava o meio gigante, enquanto levantava da sua cama, com seu pijama listrado. O meio gigante atendeu a porta se surpreendendo com o que ele via.

Ele viu seu grande amigo Grigori Rasputin, e uma jovem de uns 15 ou 16 anos. Ela era morena de cabelos castanhos escuros, e seus olhos eram lilases, lindos, mas pareciam tristes e confusos. Ele os convidou para entrar, mas Grigori recusou pedindo a Hagrid que os levasse até Dumbledore, nem que ele tivesse que implorar ao próprio que o atendesse, pois a situação era realmente séria. Hagrid os guiou pelo castelo escuro e silencioso, afinal todos estavam dormindo uma hora daquelas. Eles foram até a sala de Dumbledore, onde o meio gigante disse a senha à gárgula, que cedeu a passagem aos três.

Hagrid imaginava que Dumbledore estaria dormindo, se surpreendeu ao ver que ele os aguardava.

- Olá Grigori! Quanto tempo! - Falou o bruxo com seus olhos azul ternos, e mexendo em sua barba longa e grisalha.

- Ola Alvo! Espero não estar incomodando.

- De forma alguma, eu na verdade os aguardava.

- Então você já deve imaginar o porquê estamos aqui?

- Sim meu filho, eu sei muito bem.

- Grigori e os pais dela?

- Eles... Eles... - Ele ia continuar mais Andrômeda interrompeu.

- Eles o que Grigori? Onde estão meus pais? - Disse ela exasperada.

- Eles estão... Mortos... Sinto muito Andie.

- Oh! Isso não pode ser verdade! - Disse ela parecendo em choque perdendo a cor, parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Temo que sim Andie, os comensais os mataram.

O desespero tomou conta dela, suas lágrimas fugiam dos seus olhos como um rio, a dor da perda fez seu rosto se contorcer numa careta de sofrimento e dor, sua garganta parecia que ia se romper com a dor que se formara ali, ela queria gritar, mas não conseguia. Ela deixou seu corpo cair de joelhos sobre o chão, ela chorava tanto que pequenas poças se formavam no chão. Ela se perguntava o que ela tinha feito para merecer tamanha punição.

Ela controlou sua voz embargada, e perguntou preocupadamente pelo seu irmão.

- E... E Alexei ?

- Ele está bem. Ele está seguro.

- Eu preciso vê-lo, eu quero vê-lo! – Ela falava firmemente enquanto se levanta com seus olhos ainda nublados de lágrimas.

- Isso não é possível, não agora Andie!

Ela ia dizer alguma coisa a Grigori quando Dumbledore interferiu.

- Sente- se menina, acalme-se! - Disse Dumbledore enquanto levantava da sua confortável poltrona, indo a um armário, de madeira com porta de cristal facetado, de lá de dentro ele tirou um frasquinho transparente, com um liquido azul fluorescente e a ofereceu. Ela estava relutante em aceitar o liquido, mas Grigori lhe assegurou que ela poderia confiar, e beber o liquido ofertado.

Ela virou o vidrinho entornando o liquido acido em sua boca, engolindo de uma só vez. No mesmo momento que o liquido desceu em sua garganta, começou a agir fazendo o seu desespero, dor e angústia se transformaram num leve torpor tomando seu corpo, e sua mente.

- Sente se melhor Srta Romanov? - Perguntou o velho de forma bondosa.

Ela assentiu que sim com a cabeça.

- Grigori, ela pode ficar aqui, não se preocupe. E você cuidará do menino, aqui ela estará protegida.

- Obrigado Alvo. - Disse Grigori.

- Não se preocupe Andie, seu irmão e eu viremos te visitar. Disse ele olhando para menina. Ele a abraçou fortemente, sabendo quão violenta estava sendo a dor da jovem, de estar sozinha no mundo só contando com ele.

- Agora tenho que ir! - Falou ele tentando se desvencilhar dela.

- Não vá Grigori! Só tenho você, e o Alex neste mundo! - Choramingou abraçando o forte.

Dumbledore sentiu muita pena da menina e falou em seguida.

- Srta Romanov você não está sozinha você tem a mim agora.

- E a mim! - Completou Hagrid colocando a mão sobre o ombro da menina, olhando-a de forma bondosa.

- Até logo Andie! - Despediu-se Grigori saindo do abraço da menina.

Eles saíram da diretoria. Grigori foi em direção a saída, e Andie fora levada para Ala Hospitalar para descansar sob a vigilância da Madame Pomfrey.

Ao chegar à Ala Hospitalar...

Chegando a Ala Hospitalar, que estava bem escura Hagrid levantou a varinha e sussurrou um Lummus fazendo a varinha se iluminar, e iluminar o ambiente, ela caminhava se sentindo letárgica, como se estivesse fora do corpo, ausente em meio ao ambiente, eles continuavam andando até que encontram Madame Pomfrey dormindo, mal acomodado sobre os papéis em sua escrivaninha, parece que ela tinha tido muito trabalho. Dumbledore a cutucou de leve, fazendo-a acordar.

- Olá Alvo! Precisa de algo? - Disse a enfermeira prontamente.

- Sim... Preciso que você examine, e cuide da Srta Romanov.

Ela pegou a varinha, apontou e murmurou um feitiço que atravessou a menina fazendo uma nevoa com variadas cores. Isso assustou a menina.

- Hum... Alvo, não vejo nada de anormal, somente uma variação de energia emocional, O que houve?

- Meus pais foram mortos sra. Pomfrey

- Oh! Por Circe! Sinto muito menina!

- Venha vamos cuidar dos arranhões, e vou te dar algumas poções, aposto que amanhã você estará melhor. – Falou a enfermeira de forma bondosa à menina, apontando que ela se deitasse na cama a frente.

Andrômeda se deitou na cama, onde Madame Pomfrey, passou um pouco da pasta curativa nos arranhões dos braços, e pernas dela resultado da fuga de seu colega Igor Karkaroff.

- Pronto, agora tome isso - Disse Pomfrey lhe dando uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, que ela aceitou sem hesitação.

Pouco tempo seus olhos começaram a pesar, e a fecharem. Ela não lutou, apenas deixou seu sonho lhe levar de encontro ao nada.

No dia Seguinte...

- Olá Srta Romanov! Como se sente?

- Bem, sra. Madame Pomfrey.

- Veja menina suas coisas chegaram aqui pela manhã, creio que você minha jovem estará desesperadamente precisando de um banho, e é melhor que quando terminar levar as suas coisas para o Salão principal, aonde terá mais informação. Esperarei quando estiver pronto e levo você até lá.

Ela levantou indo ao banheiro, se arrumar, tomou um banho demorado, até que encarou sua face no enquanto arrumava seus cabelos. Ela olhava como se não se reconhecesse, ela só via flashs de tudo que tinha acontecido, a noite passada seus olhos ameaçavam a marejar, mas ela se controlou terminando se arrumar, e saindo do banheiro da enfermaria pronta. Ela pegou suas poções que Madame Pomfrey havia lhe receitado, pegou sua varinha, mochila e rumou para o Salão Principal.

Não sabia como ela estava suportando aquela situação toda, devia ser pelo fato daquele misterioso senhor, ter lhe dado a poção da memória distante, isso estava inibindo as memórias ruins das ultimas 24 horas, e o sofrimento de perder sua família.

Ela andou pelos corredores, chegando ao Salão Principal junto com Pomfrey, chegando lá ela foi o centro de todas as atenções. Dumbledore da mesa dos professores bateu levemente com seu talher em sua taça de cristal, avisando que iria fazer um pronunciamento.

- Alunos, peço a atenção de vocês. – Ele esperou um pouco para depois prosseguir - Srta Romanov, aproxime- se sente neste banco, e vamos ver onde em Hogwarts a Srta se encaixa.

- Tudo bem. - Disse ela se sentando.

Dumbledore colocou o Chapéu Seletor que começou a se sacudir, e analisar a jovem.

- Hum... Inteligente, poderosa... Muito poderosa! Domina todos os feitiços, já sei onde te colocar, tenho certeza que lá você vai achar um igual. Seu lugar é na Sonserina!

Dumbledore ao fim da seleção explicou a situação da nova aluna, e pediu a todos que a recebesse de forma respeitosa, e compreensiva, e pediu que ela sentasse-se à mesa da sua casa, pois ela precisava tomar café e recuperar suas energias. Ela caminhou de cabeça baixa pelo Salão onde todos cochichavam ao seu respeito. Ela sentou-se no fim da mesa da casa da Sonserina, não olhou para ninguém, apenas comia, estava desconfortável, pois todos pareciam curiosos ao seu respeito, e a respeito da morte de seus pais.

Sim, apesar de Dumbledore omitir alguns fatos, todos sabiam sobre a morte dos pais delas, pois isso foi um choque no mundo bruxo, e o profeta diário não se falava em outra coisa.

Ela continuava a comer tranquilamente, até que McNair resolveu puxar assunto com a taciturna jovem.

- Oi! Meu nome é McNair, Avery McNair - falou o rapaz lhe estendendo a mão.

- Olá! E o meu é Romanov, Andrômeda Romanov.

- Prazer Andrômeda! Onde você estudava?

- Eu? Em Durmstrang.

- Nossa! Você é da Rússia? Como você escapou do ataque?

Ela sentiu uma fisgada em seu estomago, e seus olhos nublarem, e ela respondeu:

- Prefiro não falar disso. - Disse ela pegando suas coisas, deixando a mesa e o rapaz, sem saber para onde ir ela decidiu explorar o único lugar que ela se sentia bem.

O lugar que ela decidiu ir era considerado o verdadeiro habitat para pessoas como ela, que amavam ler. Ela aproveitou o tempo que restava do café da manha e, decidiu conhecer a Biblioteca de Hogwarts para ver se ela era maior que a Durmstrang, ela ia caminhando, passando por uns lufanos que conversavam, ia entrando quando ela se bateu com algo, ou alguém que também foi ao chão como ela. Snape levantou ameaçadoramente sobre ela, com uma cara de poucos amigos, se sacudiu e esbravejou lhe dizendo:

- Olha por onde anda! - Gritou deixando a jovem no chão, indo para outro lugar.

Ela levantou sacudindo suas vestes, olhando para o jovem que ia em direção as masmorras, ela tentou entender o ocorrido, e por que ele havia sido tão rude com ela se apenas tinha sido um acidente?

Ela ignorou o pensamento, e adentrou a biblioteca. Andrômeda assim que entrou no local, ficou boquiaberta com aquele lugar, era magnífico! O paraíso para os amantes de livros, ela simplesmente esta encantada. Até que fora surpreendida por uma mulher de roupa tradicional, coque e monóculos com uma correntinha de ouro prendendo os óculos ao rosto. A mulher olhava de cima para baixo, e de baixo para cima a estranha jovem a sua frente.

- Ei! Eu nunca te vi por aqui mocinha! - Disse ela interrogativamente a jovem a sua frente.

- Eu sou nova por aqui, apenas vim conhecer a biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Interessante! De onde você veio? - Perguntou a curiosa mulher sem saber da situação da menina.

- De Drumstrang.

- Oh ! Então é você a menina que perdeu os pais pelos comensais.

- É Infelizmente sou eu.

- Sinto muito querida! Espero que seja acolhida aqui em Hogwarts.

- Então o que você gosta de ler?

- Ah... Adoro ler sobre poções, feitiços, transfigurações "Acho melhor omitir meu gosto por artes das trevas" Pensou ela enquanto respondia madame Pince.

- Oh ! Pelo que vejo você gosta de tudo!

- Venha comigo! - Disse ela colocando a mão de forma convidativa em suas costas para que a seguisse, para que ela conhecesse suas sessões de interesse.

Andrômeda ficou extasiada em meio a tantos livros sobre poções, que ela os tocava com um cuidado e respeito, que só outro aluno fazia: Severus Snape, Madame Pince observou.

- Quer levar algum deles? - Perguntou Madame Pince a menina que estava dispersa em meio aos livros.

- Posso? - Falou Andrômeda não acreditando que ela poderia pegar livros emprestados em seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

- Poder não poderia, mas como você me parece uma jovem confiável, vou emprestar.

- Porém se não cuidar bem dele, ou não devolver dentro do prazo, não empresto mais. Então vai levá-los?

- Oh ! Irei sim Madame Pince!Muito Obrigada! Agradeceu Andie assinando o pergaminho registrando os livros escolhidos, colocando-os na mochila, e saindo da biblioteca, indo para sua primeira aula do dia a de feitiços.

Ela corria , tentando compensar o atraso que ela teve ao pedir informações, de como chegar a sala de feitiços, cansada ela parou ofegante apoiando na porta da sala. Tentando controlar sua respiração, ela alinhou sua postura, e bateu de leve na porta entreaberta.

Uma voz engraçada ordenou:

- Desculpe pelo atraso, Professor... ?

- Professor Flitwick! - Disse o pequeno professor.

- Então, desculpe professor, eu sou nova por aqui, e tive algumas dificuldades de achar a sala.

-Oh! Entre ! Seja bem vinda!

- Obrigada !

Ela entrou, e procurou um lugar sem sucesso, mas pareciam que todos estavam ocupados. Até que uma voz amigável lhe chamou:

- Srta Romanov! Sente-se aqui conosco! - Dizia McNair, fazendo Snape revirar os olhos de irritação, enquanto fazia suas anotações. Ela se aproximou deles lhes agradecendo por tê-la convidado, sentou-se no espaço vago entre os dois rapazes.

- Obrigada McNair. - Disse ela sem reparar quem estava sentado ao seu lado. Ela retirou seu livro de feitiços, mas estava meio perdida, pois ela não sabia quais os assuntos que estavam sendo dados.

-Oi! Você sabe qual a página do assunto? - Ela perguntou virando para ver o seu colega ao lado. Ela parou na hora, como se tivesse tido um deja vu, pois achava que o conhecia de algum lugar, e não era do incidente de hoje de manhã. Ela não sabe por quanto tempo ficou o olhando. Até que fora desperta dos seus pensamentos, quando Snape lhe perguntou grosseiramente:

- O que a Srta está olhando?

- Desculpe... Eu estava tentando saber quais os feitiços estudados aqui. - Falou Andie sem graça. Ele no mesmo momento apontou a varinha com irritação para o livro dela, fazendo-o se abrir na mesma que a dele. Ele fez isso sem dar uma palavra sequer.

- Obrigada! - Disse ela grata, e ele não respondeu, mantendo-se na mesma atividade. Avery notou o desconforto da garota, e disse:

- Não ligue o Snape é assim mesmo.

- Carisssssmaático ele não? - Disse ela ironicamente, fazendo Avery rir. Snape se sentiu incomodado, e resolveu rebater:

- Srta... Sejá-lá-quem-for!Não fale de mim como se não estivesse aqui!

- Meu nome é Srta Romanov, se é isso que você quer saber! E quanto a tratá-lo como uma pessoa presente, comece a agir de tal forma, a começar ela educação meu caro Sr. Snape!

Snape olha para ela com um olhar mortífero, do qual ela impertinentemente rebateu, irritando o máximo possível.

- É Snape, parece que você achou alguém a sua altura. - Constatou Avery se controlando para não rir no meio da aula da irritação de Snape. Snape em resposta Gruhniu algo ininteligível, e voltou a terminar sua redação.

O trio continuou trabalhando juntos durante todas as aulas do dia, Snape continuava ignorando Andrômeda, e olhando com ira para seu amigo, que parecia encantado pela jovem que lhe dava toda a sua atenção. Ao fim da quinta aula, Snape saiu primeiro entregando sua atividade a professora, ele saiu e resolveu esperar seu amigo do lado de fora, afinal eles precisavam ter uma conversinha sobre a amizade deles, pois ele não iria ficar suportando aquela, intrometida e insolente.

Avery ia saindo quando fora puxado pela camisa por Snape.

- Hey! Snape por que você está tão bravo? - Perguntou McNair assustado com atitude do seu amigo.

- Não finja que não sabe McNair.

- Você está irritado por causa da Romanov?

- Exatamente! Parece que você não é tão burro quanto aparenta.

- Calma Snape! Ela é legal!

- Legal, muito legal! Ela me afronta e é legal! - Dizia Snape com a sua melhor cara de desprezo. - Eu acho que nossa dupla nas aulas está ótimo! Agora se você quiser incluir mais alguém, eu prefiro fazer sozinho nas aulas.

- Poxa cara! Eu to tentando ser legal com ela, poxa! Ela perdeu os pais recentemente, e ela nem é daqui, ta sendo difícil para ela.

- Não sabia disso. Mas o que eu tenho haver com isso? - Disse ele tentando disfarçar o incomodo que aquela informação havia lhe causado. - Pessoas morrem todo dia McNair!

Disse Snape sem notar que Andrômeda tinha acabado de sair da sala de Aritmancia.

- Realmente Senhor Snape pessoas morrem todos os dias, mas se fosse seus pais você diria mesmo isso? E não sinta nenhuma obrigação comigo. - Disse ela com os olhos cheio de lágrimas, ao terminar de dizer isso ela saiu correndo por Hogwarts procurando por um lugar onde ela pudesse ficar só, e deixar o turbilhão de emoções que pesava em seu coração desde a noite trágica noite.

Ela corria pelo pátio de Hogwarts, chegando ao jardim, foi para a parte mais elevada, e distante do jardim, onde tinha um velho cedro, onde ela deixou desabar seu corpo sentando-se pesadamente sobre o capim, usando como encosto para seu corpo o tronco grosso, escuro do velho cedro. Seus olhos queimavam ao se encher de lágrimas que ela com muito custo tentavam segurar, tanta coisa já havia acontecido tanto sofrimento, o que ela havia feito para merecer isso? Ela abaixou sua cabeça, e os braços abraçavam suas pernas como se precisasse de consolo.

Ela chorava de soluçar, até que duas presenças se aproximaram dela, fazendo sombra sobre o local ensolarado onde ela estava.

- Oh! Andie desculpe-nos. - Pediu McNair envergonhado e entristecido, pois sabia que a jovem devia estar se sentindo rejeitada.

-Eu já disse! Vocês não precisam ter pena de mim!

- Não é pena ... Só queria que você se sentisse em casa.

- Aqui não é minha casa! Eu nem sei para onde voltar! Eu não queria estar aqui! - Falou ela levantando a cabeça, com o rosto molhado em lágrimas, que agora aparentava muita raiva.

-Desculpe... Srta Romanov, não era minha intenção causar esse transtorno todo, você me desafiou, e isso me deixou com raiva! - Disse Snape sinceramente à jovem que lhe virara o rosto.

- Ai! Andie... O Snape se desculpou, e eu também! Você nos desculpa? Amigos? - Disse Avery estendendo sua mão a ela. Ela riu, e aceitou a mão de Avery levantando-se, e com a outra enxugou seus olhos.

- E você Snape? - Perguntou Avery

- Eu o que?

- Você também será nosso amigo?

- Ah... É isso? Sim serei. - Falou ele desdenhoso, mas mesmo assim apertou a mão dos dois.

Assim os três caminhavam de volta para a parte interna de Hogwarts, pois já estava escurecendo, e ultima coisa que eles queriam era uma detenção.


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo ^^**

**Meninas nós iremos atualizar a fic sempre que pudermos ^^ eh que a Jess começou a faculdade e eu estarei trabalhando e cursando a noite. Mas todos os finais de semana estaremos atualizando ok ^^**

Eles seguiram para o jantar no Salão Principal, Avery tagarelava o jantar inteiro, e isso a fazia lembrar-se dos jantares no palácio, já Snape emitia um grunhido ou dois como resposta, e o jantar todo foi assim até eles irem ao dormitório.

- Onde fica o dormitório? - Perguntou ela curiosa.

- Estamos chegando - Avery dizia, enquanto Snape dava a senha gárgula.

- Salazar. - E a gárgula cedeu a passagem.

- Prontinho o salão comunal, subindo aquelas escadas fica o dormitório feminino! - Dizia Avery, enquanto Snape revirava os olhos do comportamento do seu amigo.

Ela entrou no salão comunal, era um lugar escuro, aconchegante, seus móveis eram clássicos, estofados em um verde escuro acetinado, e a lareira estava bem alimentada pelo carvão, pois sua chama era viva, quente e alta.

- Uau que lugar! Adorei!

-É bem legal aqui. – Falou mais uma vez Avery.

- Grande coisa você filha do imperador da Rússia deve ter um quarto mil vezes melhor que esse salão não é Romanov? – desdenhou Snape.

- Meu quarto era bem assim, talvez um pouco menor, e mais claro. Mas quem liga? O importante é ter onde dormir não é Snape? – Contra atacou Andie.

- Estranho uma bruxa de sangue puro e da realeza pensar assim. - Disse Snape revirando os olhos.

- Quem disse a você que sou sangue puro? E quanto ser da realeza, isso não me torna divina em nada. Eu continuo sendo humana no final do dia.

- Você é selecionada para a Sonserina, e não é sangue puro? - Falou Avery estupefato e completou: - Esse chapéu seletor deve ter tomado muito vinho dos elfos antes de te selecionar.

- Realmente estranho - disse Snape.

- Aqui só existem sangues puros? – Perguntou Andie.

- Em sua maioria é! Mas aqui também tem muitos mestiços como eu e você. - Falou Snape.

- Mas pouco tem a sua sorte de nascer em uma família poderosa como a sua.

- Poder não é tudo Snape! Olha só o que esse poder me causou, eu estou assim pelo poder da minha família, e pelos meus próprios. - Disse ela se ajeitando no sofá.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Avery.

-Ah... Isso é uma longa história - Disse ela bocejando, e se encaminhando para seu dormitório.

- Avery! É melhor você ir dormir, por que se eu tomar detenção de algum dos monitores eu vou estuporar você. - Falou Snape se levantando do sofá que estava para ir pro seu dormitório também.

Assim o trio fora dormir.

Semanas se passaram, e os três estavam cada vez mais próximos, e tudo os três faziam juntos, e Andrômeda já havia se acostumado com o humor de Snape, achando até o engraçado.

Snape, Andie e Avery estavam na aula de poções intercasas (Grifinoria x Sonserina), quando os marotos começaram a perturbar a harmonia dos três, jogavam bolinhas de papéis, etc. Foi esse o inferno a quinta aula toda, fazendo até Avery errar a poção fazendo estourar bem na cara do Professor Sluhgorn, aparecendo bolinhas no rosto do professor, e listrinhas pelo rosto do irado professor de poções.

-Nem do lado do Sr. Snape, e da Srta Romanov você não acerta Avery!Detenção comigo assim que acabar a aula.

- Tá certo Professor. - Disse Avery envergonhado.

- Calma Avie! Você vai conseguir vencer essa detenção! Vejo você na sala comunal. Boa sorte! - Disse ela dando um tapinha de encorajamento no seu desajeitado amigo.

James e sua turma riam ao ver que o jovem sonserino iria cumprir detenção.

Andie e Severus foram ao lugar onde conversavam sempre, e faziam seus deveres em paz, esse local era debaixo do velho cedro. O velho cedro foi o local onde ela havia chorado pela primeira vez, porém aquele lugar virou uma espécie de refugio para ela e Snape e por que não dizer um lugar de alegria?

Snape e Andie se encaminhavam até o cedro, até que a voz do líder dos marotos lhe chamou atenção.

- Ora... Ora... Ora o que temos aqui!

- O que? - Perguntou Sirius sinicamente.

- O casal mais esquisito de hogwarts! - Falou James em tom de zombaria.

- É parece que o ranhoso tem uma namorada. – Sirius disse cuspindo a palavra "namorada"

- O que é Potter! Deixe-nos em paz! - Disse Snape irritado tomando a frente de Andie.

- Apenas quero conhecer sua namorada. Que mal há nisso ranhoso?

- Ela não é minha namorada - Disse ele entre os dentes, ainda a protegendo.

- Deixe-nos em paz!

- Que isso Snape, só quero conhecer sua amiga.

- Afaste-se Potter é o ultimo aviso - Falou Snape apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para James.

Mas quando Snape ia lançar um feitiço Sirius lançou algo em Andie que sentiu uma dor no estomago gritando um "AI" fazendo com que Snape se distraísse para olhá-la, foi o que James precisava e desarmou rapidamente Snape aproveitando a situação.

- Petrificus Totalus.

E Snape fica congelado por causa do feitiço e Andie fica assustada.

James encarou a menina e ameaçadoramente começou a se aproximar dela.

- A-Afaste-se – Andie disse com a voz tremula.

Ele usou sua altura e seu corpo e a empresou contra o velho carvalho se insinuando de forma libidinosa sobre o corpo da jovem.

- Vai me dizer que você não gosta?

- Me solta!

Ela lutava contra ele, mas James era mais alto e forte. Ela implorava para que ele a libertasse e deixasse seu amigo em paz.

- Ah qual é? Vai me dizer que você prefere o seboso, ranhoso do Snape? Aposto que eu ti deixaria muito mais feliz e ti daria muito mais prazer.

Ela alcança a varinha, mas ele a toma lançando a longe, ele tenta beijá-la, mas ela vira o rosto. Andie se debate, até ver que ele está com um ponto vulnerável e sem pensar duas vezes resolve chutar as partes baixas dele bem ao modo trouxa.

James cai se contorcendo de dor e Andie ri com isso.

- Sua... Ai ai! - Gemia James

Ela procurava sua varinha desesperadamente, mas não a encontrava. Por onde Hades ele devia ter lançado essa varinha?

Andie recuperou sua varinha finalmente, mas quando ia se virar para lançar um feitiço contra o maroto do James que ainda com dor conseguiu a agarrar por traz, nesse momento ela não soube o que aconteceu, mas ela sentiu seu corpo arder em brasa, e uma forte energia circular sua veias, e uma dor latejante na cabeça, seus olhos assumiram uma cor violeta quase florescente, o céu se tornou negro, e raios, e trovoes estouraram no céu naquele momento.

Os dois marotos assustados estancaram seus movimentos ao ver tamanha demonstração de poder, que força era aquela?

James ficará de pé rapidinho e Andie ainda meio estranha com o que estava se passando com ela se levantara também e começou a ficar zonza, e então o maroto Potter a segurou pelo braço de maneira brusca.

Andie tentou se debater, mas uma onda de calor e sensações começou a percorrer o corpo dela e ela não teve força e caiu. James achou que era um truque e então ficou por cima dela com os braços livres, mas com as pernas travadas nas dela.

- Eu sabia que você queria. E então é assim que prefere é?

James não sabia, mas o que ele acaba de fazer foi aumentar a raiva de Andie. Seu corpo estremeceu e agora ela se contorcia, pois seus olhos se tornaram preto por completo, suas veias começaram a se estufar e a escurecer e sua pele nunca fora tão pálida, os trovões se agitavam e lentamente Andie olhou James e o encarou, o menino ficou presa ao olhar dela e com as duas mãos livres, ela agarrou fortemente o pescoço do maroto e começou a enforcá-lo, ela ainda o encarava e uma sensação de agonia preencheu a mente de James na qual começou a gemer de dor.

-Por-Por favor... Oh... Pare.. Meu pescoço.

E ela apertou mais fazendo-o ficar vermelho e suplicar varias vezes. Os olhos de James lacrimejaram e com a mente sendo abusada e seu pulmão sendo esvaziado. Ele estava prestes a desmaiar quando Andie o soltou.

O maroto caiu ao lado de Andie e Sirius estava hipnotizado com os trovões, não havia explicação para aquilo, mas depois de dois minutos James e Sirius saíram correndo largando Snape que acabara de ser liberado do feitiço e caiu sentado no chão.

No começo Snape ficou ali estático. Refletiu sobre o que houvera acontecido e no que sua amiga havia se transformado, ele parou, pensou e resolveu levantar, vagarosamente foi na direção de Andie, e com cautela foi se agachando. Viu que ela estava normal sem aquelas veias pretas e estufadas, mas estava inconsciente.

- O que farei agora – ele disse para si mesmo confuso, finalmente uma idéia surgir em sua cabeça.

E então ele resolveu pega-la no colo e carregar até a Ala Hospitalar.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6.

Na Ala Hospitalar...

Ele a carregava no colo, até chegar a Madame Pomfrey..

- Snape o que houve? - perguntou a enfermeira, olhando ele com a jovem desacordada em seus braços.

- Não sei... Ela ficou nervosa, e aconteceu umas coisas estranhas, e ela desmaiou. – ele tentava responder recuperando o fôlego.

- Coloque a aqui! - pediu a enfermeira

Snape imediatamente a colocou em cima de uma cama com toda delicadeza. E então a enfermeira a examinou, lançou uns feitiços e depois de algum tempo parou e pensou, para em seguida pedir um favor a Snape:

- Vá chamar o Diretor Dumbledore. – ela fala com o cenho franzido deixando Snape desconfortável – Vá logo menino!

Snape corre direto a sala do Dumbledore, mas para a sua sorte ele encontra o diretor no meio do caminho e quando chegou perto o suficiente ofegante tentou dizer:

- Prof... Professor... Madame Pomfrey solicita a sua presença na Ala Hospitalar.

- Calma meu rapaz, respire fundo – generosamente falou o diretor que com um sorriso disse – Iremos até lá.

E então se seguiu Dumbledore e Snape até a Ala rapidamente, mas Snape estava preocupado e com os pensamentos a mil por causa do que acontecerá. Chegando lá Madame Pomfrey que estava preocupada sentiu aliviada quando viu Dumbledore para imediatamente com o cenho ainda mais franzido começar a falar.

- Diretor... Acho que temos um problema - começou a Enfermeira temerosa - Temo que ela esteja em fase inicial de um coma.

Snape perdeu o chão, arregalou os olhos com a noticia que acabara de receber e Dumbledore que estava olhando para a menina virou-se para Snape e com o pesar nos olhos disse.

- Senhor Snape gostaria que me seguisse até minha sala para conversarmos. - disse Dumbledore sério.

O caminho parecia longo, e Snape estava confuso, o que iria dizer? Não poderia dizer a verdade. Não poderia se passar de fracote, mas também havia Andie o que era aquilo que ela se transformara? Pobre Andie. Pensava Snape que nem percebera que havia chegado à sala do diretor

Dumbledore como sempre gentil pede para que Snape se sente, oferece uma xícara de chá que é aceita pelo Snape apavorado e alguns biscoitos de limão.

-E então meu filho? - Seus olhos brilhavam agora, e Snape teve uma sensação estranha com isso, se sentiu incomodado.

Snape não respondeu, não sabia por onde começar, aliás, essa historia estava mais confusa pra ele do que qualquer coisa.

- Comece me dizendo o que foi que aconteceu com a Senhorita Romanov? - Dumbledore estava calmo e falando isso o ofereceu outra xícara de chá em seguida que foi aceita imediatamente pelo Snape aflito.

- Bom, eu.. er... é que... - Ele respirou firme, tentou recuperar toda sua frieza e autocontrole para começa a dizer - Ela teve um leve estresse e acabou desmaiando.

- Hum, como foi esse estresse? - Dumbledore o encarava e Snape se sentia invadido. "feche sua mente" ele repetia mil vezes para si mesmo.

- Foi... er... Digamos que ela estava estressada por causa das provas finais chegando, e ela é mulher! Diretor... O senhor sabe que elas ficam estressadas por qualquer coisa quando estão naqueles dias e em fim deu que algumas provocações surgiram no decorrer do dia e ela acabou se exaltando e desmaiando.

Ele mentiu, e sabia que Dumbledore percebera.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso meu jovem? - Dumbledore disse serio olhando em seus olhos tão negros.

Snape sabia que ele estava invadindo sua cabeça, pois ela latejava anunciando a tentativa de Dumbledore para obter informações e o pior é que ele não era tão forte quanto Dumbledore para suportar e fechar a mente por muito tempo.

-Tenho que fechar a mente, tenho que fechar a mente - Ele sussurrava para si mesmo.

-Por que resiste jovem Sr Snape? Tem algo que não quer que eu veja?

- Urgh! Não senhor - Ele dizia tentando controlar a mente, que surgiam memórias do ocorrido, ele reviveu a chegada de James. Ele viu que aquilo não podia continuar e expulsou Dumbledore da sua mente com muito custo. Ele respirava sofregamente pelo esforço, respirou fundo e se recompôs.

- Impressionante! Vejo que o senhor tão jovem está começando a dominar a Oclumencia excelente! Escute rapaz é preciso que eu saiba o porquê da senhorita Romanov estar em fase inicial de coma, e se isso não for esclarecido devo impor que o Senhor será apontado como o culpado.

Snape engoliu em seco, ele sabia que não havia como escapar, mas realmente não iria querer ser visto como quem fora covarde incapaz de se defender e deixar que outra pessoa apanhasse por ele.

- Acontece diretor, que Andie andava muito estressada, e existem gifinórios que nos provocam e vice e versa, e deu que nos exaltamos em uma briga e Andie começou a ficar estranha, com veias escuras, olhos negros, foi esquisito - ele respirava fundo ao lembrar-se das cenas - Ela perdeu sua força e desmaiou. É foi isso.

- Hum... – Dumbledore ficou alguns segundos pensativo e depois acrescentou – Creio que isso o que aconteceu com a Senhorita Romanov deve ficar apenas entre nós, afinal não queremos que nossos amigos a veja como um "ser" estranho não é mesmo? - Disse Dumbledore com um sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhando enquanto dobrava o pergaminho e mandando sua coruja para Grigori Rasputin, informando o ocorrido.

- Esta liberado meu jovem.

- Obrigado - Agradeceu Snape pegando sua mochila e saindo, imaginando o porquê de Dumbledore aceitar essa historia tão naturalmente.

Ao andar pelo corredor vazio, ele começou a sentir o peso das palavras de Madame Pomfrey. "O que será que Madame Pomfrey quis dizer com em coma?" E ele decide ir a biblioteca pesquisar, sobre a gravidade do coma.

Ao descer as escadas ele se bateu com Avery distraído.

- Ei! Olha por onde and... - Dizia até notar que foi Snape que esbarrou nele - Snape! Eu terminei as detenções, e fui procurar você e Andie e não encontrei, onde vocês estavam?

- Agora não Avery! - Disse Snape concentrado se encaminhando a biblioteca criando uma grande distancia entre ele o Avery que corria para falar com ele. Avery o seguiu em atraso, arfando muito, pois Snape andava muito rápido para alcançar a biblioteca, ele entrou e foi logo consultando as enormes e negras prateleiras de livros, procurando sobre o estado de coma. Sem sucesso decidiu perguntar à senhora Pince, que conversava com Avery o que o procurava.

-Madame Pince..poderia me auxiliar aqui um momento?

- O que desejas Sr. Snape?

- Alguns livros sobre o estado de coma e desgaste energético.

- Hm..Já sei! - Disse ela levantando, e indo a algumas prateleiras deixando os meninos por um momento.

- Snape. Cadê a Andie?

- Avery, eu prefiro não falar disso agora, eu preciso fazer algumas pesquisas.

- Cara! Aconteceu algo?

- Aqui estão seus livros Sr. Snape, boa pesquisa. - Disse madame Pince entregando alguns livros a Snape, que sentou em uma das mesas para estudar.

Snape começou a pesquisar sobre a provável condição de Andie, até que Avery que começou a perguntar o motivo dela não estar ali com eles, e por que ele tava pesquisando aquilo. Snape respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma.

- Avery. Ela está na Ala Hospitalar, aos cuidados de madame Pomfrey, mas ela está bem. Só isso, agora você poderia me deixar em paz, se isso não for pedir demais a sua capacidade mental é claro?

Avery saiu em disparada para ver sua amiga deixando Snape para trás com seus livros. Ele corria, quase caindo pelos salões, e entradas até chegar as portas da Ala Hospitalar, onde ele bateu a porta, esperando que o atendesse, era finalzinho de tarde então era provável que ele ainda pudesse visitar a Andie, se ela estava bem como Snape havia dito. Ninguém havia atendido a porta, ele bateu novamente e esperou até que a porta se abriu e pôs a cabecinha de fora, e perguntou ao menino que parecia bem, o que ele desejava.

- Olá mme. Pomfrey. Posso ver a Andrômeda?

- A Srta Romanov, está descansando. Quando ela acordar digo que o Sr. esteve aqui. - Ela falou achando que ia dispensar o garoto.

- Por favor, mme. Pomfrey! Só quero ver se ela está bem. - Disse ele olhando para ela preocupado, lhe causando pena.

- Vamos, vamos, seja rápido! Que eu tenho mais que fazer!

-Obrigado - agradeceu ele entrando no ambiente claro, confortável, estéril, com um forte cheiro de poções e éter.

- Venha comigo! - Disse mme. Pomfrey pedindo que ele o seguisse até o leito onde sua amiga repousava.

Ele a seguiu até o fim da Ala, onde eles se aproximaram de um leito coberto por uma cortina para dar privacidade, e ela abriu a cortina revelando sua amiga, pálida, e desacordada, o único indicio de que ela parecia viva era o leve subir e descer do seu tórax a cada respiração.


	7. Chapter 7

Isso preocupou o jovem que sentou se em uma cadeira do lado do leito da menina, ele olhava para ela, que outrora parecia bem, feliz junto com ele e o Snape. Ela e Snape se pareciam muito no sarcasmo, e o jeito taciturno ele pensou.

Ele pegou a mão da jovem pálida, adormecida com carinho, e colocou sobre a sua, e ficou analisando a expressão da jovem, mas ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, ele passou a mão pelo seu rosto mas ela nem se movia, e a respiração continuava no mesmo ritmo profundo, e lento. Ele se perguntou o que havia acontecido com ela? Assim ele decidiu perguntar a Madame Pomfrey sobre o ocorrido, quando ela voltou a leito da sua amiga que jazia ali para fazer alguns feitiços para ver se havia tido alguma melhora no quadro da menina.

Madame Pomfrey fazia os feitiços, e fez uma cara preocupada e falou exasperadamente:

- Por Circe! Como a situação dessa menina pode se agravar mais?

Olhando espantado avery disse:

- Madame Pomfrey, o que aconteceu com ela? Por que ela piorou?

- Se eu pelo menos soubesse seria muito mais fácil de identificar e tratar o que esta sugando as energias dela.. – Madame Ponfrey parou e olhou com um olhar assassino para o menino que se encolheu imediatamente - Hey! Mas o que você faz aqui ainda? Sr McNair vamos deixando o local, pois tenho muito trabalho a fazer!

- Mas... Mas, eu quero ficar mme Pomfrey!

- Vamos mocinho, quando ela estiver melhor você poderá visita-lá, por hora deixe-nos! - Disse ela levando o menino para fora do local. Ele foi embora, mas não muito conformado.

Madame Pomfrey, olhava para a menina com certa inclinação e perguntou a jovem desacordada:

- O que acontece com a Srta? Eu queria ter uma pista para entender qual o seu problema, - ela disse dando um suspiro longo - Espero que o diretor resolva logo isso, para a Srta voltar logo para o seus amigos.

A jovem continuava desacordada, nem ouvira o que Pomfrey lhe dizia, o que ninguém imagina é que ela se encontrava numa briga interna, contra seus medos e seus fantasmas.

Mas um dia se passava, e onde Andrômeda estava não havia tempo, ou espaço coerente. Só medo, e não tendo para onde fugir. Ela estava em um local escuro, onde a noite parecia durar eternamente, a neve branca caia sobre sua pele parecia aço liquido queimando onde tocava. Ela caminhava o caminho nevado, pedregoso era difícil de caminhar de forma estável. A jovem estava aterrorizada com o céu trovejante, onde os relâmpagos se acendiam ao seu lado, ela caminhava tentando identificar que lugar era aquele e em algum momento, ela depois de muito caminhar se deparou com um lugar conhecido. Era o palácio? Mas como? Ela entrou no lugar, desconfiada de que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Ao entrar, o palácio que outrora era lindo e branco parecia sombrio, e frio, pois ao entrar ela soltou um nevoazinha com seus lábios, ela continuou explorando o lugar.

Quando varias cenas começaram a surgir na sua frente como se estivessem ocorrendo de novo, momentos de felicidade, mas o momento durou pouco. E a cena mudou de novo. Homens mascarados explodiam a porta, parecia tão real que ela mesma se abaixou para se proteger da explosão, ela tentou se esconder, mas os comensais passaram por ela como se não a tivessem visto. Ela decidiu os acompanhar e tentar entender o que acontecia ali. Até que ela viu seu pai tentar se esconder, e os comensais correrem atrás dele, e ele duelando, tentando se proteger e proteger sua mãe a suas costas. Ele implorava que eles levassem todas as riquezas, mas os deixassem em paz, o comensal parecia atrás de algo?Mas o que ele queria? Ela via a cena apreensiva, mas não podia reagir. Seu pai havia se recusado de entregar o que os comensais queriam. E ela viu sua mãe ser torturada, logo após ambos serem mortos. Seu coração gelou, e o frio cortante de ver aquela cena a fez fechar os olhos e chorar. Mas a cena mudou novamente? O que era aquilo? Uma pegadinha? O local antes frio, e obscuro, tornou-se claro, quente, e florido. Ao longe ela via três pessoas se aproximarem, mas quem seriam essas pessoas? Ela apertou seus olhos tentando enxergar melhor as pessoas que vinham em sua direção.

Em Hogwarts..

Dumbledore estava preocupado com estado da Srta Romanov, que parecia se complicar cada vez mais, ele estava pensativo, quando alguém adentrou seu escritório, Dumbledore se sentiu muito aliviado ao ver que Grigori havia finalmente atendido seu chamado a respeito da situação da jovem, Ele o recebeu bem, pediu que o sentasse e começou a relatar o ocorrido com a jovem a Grigori.

- Grigori como você soube pela coruja, houve um pequeno incidente com a Srta Romanov, nós pensávamos que era algo bobo, simples de resolver, só que a Srta ainda não acordou do estado de coma, que se encontra. E os estados dela oscilam entre sem reação total a um sono convulsivo e agitado. O preocupante é que ela não desperta em momento nenhum, a magia e o corpo dela estão entrando em colapso.

- Alvo... Quanto do poder dela ela usou? - Disse ele preocupado.

- Não sei lhe dizer ao certo, mas provavelmente foi o seu poder completo.

- Se foi isso, é um grande problema Alvo! O corpo e a mente dela podem não suportar tamanho poder, ela não é totalmente humana e nós sabemos disso.

- Grigori, o que podemos fazer?

- Alvo deixe me vê-la, e eu verei o que poderei fazer.

Ambos se encaminharam para a Ala Hospitalar, mas mal sabiam eles que alguém os ouvia.

Andie apertava seus olhos tentando o identificar os três seres que se aproximavam dela, ela não tinha medo e sim uma sensação de conforto, e por que não dizer que sentia um confortável entorpecimento? Ela se surpreendeu ao ver que seus pais vinham em sua direção. Ela correu entre o campo de margaridas, para alcançá-los, os abraçou tão forte, que eles lhe sorriam.

- Vejo que você está bem minha princesa! - Disse seu pai

- Pai, mãe que saudade de vocês!

- Nós também sentimos!

- Mas... Como eu estou vendo vocês? Estou como vocês? Quero dizer... er... morta?

- Não, filha você só está um estado intermediário, mas você está viva querida.

- Nós estamos aqui para te guiar de volta.

- Mas pai, mãe... Se eu quiser ficar aqui com vocês?

- Não pode filha, seu lugar não é conosco, nós viemos para cá por que não tem jeito, mas você ainda tem muito a viver! Volte meu anjo!

- Mas nada me prende lá. – ela dizia chorosa - Eu não ligo, eu quero ficar com vocês.

- E o Alexei? Você prometeu cuidar dele, você ainda não sabe, mas há muito outros que precisam de você! É a sua missão.

- Mas e vocês? Não os verei mais? – Perguntou ela esperando que a resposta não fosse obvia.

- Você não verá, mas sempre estamos com você aqui - disse seu pai apontando para o coração dela.

- Agora é hora de ir. - Disse Alexandra.

- Antes de ir me respondam algo.

- Sim, querida!

- Vocês sofreram quando partiram?

- Nem um pouco querida, não se preocupe com isso.

- Agora volte, disse os pais se despedindo da menina, e partindo com o homem loiro, de olhos cor de aço que os acompanhavam.

Sozinha, ela voltou caminhando pelo campo, até uma longínqua porta iluminada.

Grigori estava na ala hospitalar ajoelhado ao lado da menina, com as mãos em suas têmporas e a chamava de volta ao mundo real.

Ela parece ter ouvido o chamado, quando abriu os olhos, e levantou como se estivesse se afogando. Assustada voltou a deitar novamente na cama, ela parecia agitada, desnorteada. Olhou por um momento, para os que lhe cercavam, até que sua visão se focou em Grigori por alguns segundos. Ela tentou identificar o local onde ela estava, Era a Ala hospitalar? Ela organizou seu pensamento, e perguntou com uma voz fraquinha:

- Grigori... Oi! Por que você e eu estamos aqui na Ala Hospitalar? - Perguntava um tanto confusa.

- Pelo visto você não lembra de nada - Ela meneiou com a cabeça negativamente

-Não... não lembro Grigori. O que..que aconteceu afinal?

- Xii... Descanse depois conversaremos sobre isso depois - Disse o homem alisando a testa da jovem sobre a cama.

E assim Grigori chamou a enfermeira que ao ver a menina acordada abriu um enorme sorriso e correu para pegar alguns frascos de poções.

- Que alegria vê-la acordada – a mulher falava animada e sem parar – Aposto como seus amigos irão ficar felizes, e finalmente deixar minha Ala em paz e principalmente minha cabeça livre de perguntas.

Grigori riu pensando se a enfermeira estava realmente feliz por Andie ter se recuperado ou por finalmente pode ser livrar dos fardos. Andie olhava confusa ainda com toda situação, até que tomou um tanto forçadamente as poções de Ponfrey, e ter sido examinada por uma série de feitiços.

- Oh! A menina está ótima, só esta com a mente cheia de confusões e emoções, vamos querida tome mais essa poção e descanse – Falou mais uma vez a enfermeira que faltava saltitar de alegria.

- Você ouviu a enfermeira, descanse e falaremos depois. – Grigori dizendo isso depositou um beijo na testa da menina e saiu do local junto com a enfermeira deixando a jovem um tanto sonolenta pela poção.

Ela ainda lutava para recordar de tudo que acontecerá, pois ainda não queria dormir antes de ao menos refrescar a memória. Do por que estar ali? E dos sonhos que acabara de ter. Foi então que ouviu um barulho, ela tentou erguer a cabeça e o corpo como fizera quando acordara, mas percebera que estava sem forças, e então viu que um vulto negro se aproximava dela fazendo com que ela se estremecesse.

Andie além de não ter nenhuma força, estava também incapaz de gritar e quando tentou o vulto correu em sua direção e uma mão pálida tampou sua boca.

- Shiiiuu. Esta querendo me encrencar é? – Foi então que ela viu o rosto recém iluminado de Snape por sua varinha que carregava uma expressão de indignação para a amiga.

Andie se sentiu estranha no começo, mas depois uma paz a envolveu e ela sorriu para o menino de cabelos oleosos que a encarava desconfiado.

- Snape! – Sua voz ainda estava fraca.

- É, este é meu sobrenome – Ele disse com sarcasmo, mas não pode evitar um sorriso de alivio por ela lembrar dele.

- Me diga uma coisa. – E então ela já foi perguntando esperançosa que seu amigo desse as respostas que ela tanto queria. – Por que eu estou aqui?

- Hum... Não sei se devo lhe falar – Ele respondeu pensativo, preocupado se devia ou não.

- Vai à merda Snape – Ela falou tentando engrossar a voz, mas sem sucesso.

- Até poderia, mas digamos que o cheiro não é muito agradável. – Dizendo isso ele se aproximou mais dela, causando em Andie calafrios. – Esta sentindo dor?

- Não sei se devo lhe responder. – Ela falou com um tom zombeteiro, mas ainda sentindo um frio na barriga por ter o rosto de Snape tão perto.

- Como sempre pertinente não é mesmo? – Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto a observava.

- E por que eu deixaria de ser? – ela revirou os olhos. – Vamos Snape, me diga logo o que esta acontecendo.

- Andie... Eu... – ele respirou fundo se sentindo vencido e então respondeu – Está bem, esta bem, mas se me perguntarem o porque de eu ter dito alegarei que você me forçou e me ameaçou com uma maldição imperdoável.

- Ok, agora me responda de uma vez – ela disse depois de rir do amigo.

- Bom, até onde você se lembra?

- Como assim?

- Qual é sua ultima memória Andie?

- Ah, sei lá, deixa me ver, acho que foi quando nos despedimos de Avery que estava indo para uma detenção?

- Hum... Entendo, pois bem. Logo depois nós fomos para aquela arvore que sempre costumamos ir e para o nosso desprazer James e Sirius apareceram, daí ele me atacou e depois atacou você, e digamos que ele tentou algo com você... – Snape segurou a respiração era evidente a raiva que sentia quando falava disso.

- Tentou o que?

- Bom, ele tentou lhe beijar, aproveitar da situação e você chutou as partes intimas dele, e alias devo parabenizá-la por isso, afinal foi um belo chute. – Ele dizia divertido enquanto lembrava da cena – Mas infelizmente ele conseguiu lhe agarrar de volte, foi aí que tudo ficou estranho.

Mais uma pausa.

- Estranho? Como assim? Diga de uma vez Snape.

- Você começou a se transformar eu acho, veias prestas começaram a se estufar, junto com seus olhos que ficaram totalmente preenchidos por uma mancha negra, e começou a torturar mentalmente o idiota do James, até que quando estava o matando, você o soltou o livrando da morte que foi uma pena, mas acabou que desmaiando.

Andie ficou pensativa, envolvida em tudo que Snape acabara de contar, mas o sono estava começando a aumentar e a invadir por inteiro, que ela não resistiu acabou que fechando os olhos e mesmo contra sua vontade se rendeu ao sono profundo causado pela poção de Ponfrey.

Snape a observou fechar os olhos e percebeu que a amiga adormecera, e então por impulso aproximou-se dela e depositou um beijo singelo em sua bochecha, para depois sair do local.


	8. Chapter 8

Alguns dias se passaram..

Andie ficou por volta de três dias na ala hospitalar, até mma Pomfrey achar que ela estava boa o suficiente para retornar as atividades escolares normais, apesar de que ela não sossegou um momento sequer nos estudos, Snape e o Avery traziam suas atividades para fazer ali mesmo durante sua estadia na Ala.

- É Srta Romanov creio que esteja bem o suficiente. - disse mme Promfrey a menina já uniformizada querendo sair em disparada para ver seus amigos e principalmente Snape. Madame Pomfrey fez uns últimos feitiços, e constatou que ela estava 100% recuperada.

- Pode ir mocinha, mas fique longe de confusão!

- Okay madame Pomfrey. - disse lhe sorrindo rumando porta a fora, com sua mochila nas costas. Ela corria pelos corredores voando, sentindo o vento em seus cabelos, enquanto descia escadas, cruzava corredores e animada para assistir alguma aula, mas principalmente rever seus amigos. Ela continuava seu trajeto quando fora abordada pelo Prof Dumbledore, seu sorriso sumiu, pois ela estava preocupada com a situação que ela causou e pelo o que Snape a contou.

- Srta Romanov, podemos conversar? Disse ele amigavelmente

- Er.. professor, pode ser depois? Eu estou atrasada para aula de poções.

- Ora Srta Romanov, o que é alguns minutinhos apenas - disse ele brincando, além do mais a Srta n será prejudicada, eu o avisarei que a Srta está em reunião comigo. Não se preocupe será breve,

Terminou ele a conduzindo com a mão nas suas costas até a sua sala.

Entrando na sala de Dumbledore, ele pediu que se sentasse, e ela assim o fez.

- Srta Romanov, do que a srta se lembra do incidente com o Potter, e os marotos?

- Não recordo de muito, além da saída da sala do Professor Slughorn, e da chegada até os jardins..e..hum..e mais nada Sr.

- Pelo visto a Srta teve um desgaste tão grande que teve um bloqueio temporário dessas memórias.

- Não sei dizer ao certo.

- Digamos que enquanto estava em coma não se lembra de nenhum sonho?

Por um minuto Andie ficou pensativa, realmente ela sonhara com coisas terríveis.

- Bom, eu apenas me lembro de muita escuridão e em minha volta havia muitas cobras, mas todas eram a mesma, como se elas tivessem saído do mesmo animal – ela dizia meio incerta – O senhor compreende?

- Sim, minha menina, sim. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa e depois continuou. – Creio que seja melhor a Senhorita ir para a aula e espero de coração que se recupere totalmente.

Ela se despediu e saiu rumando para aula de poções lá chegando fora bem recebida.

- Olá Srta Romanov! Espero que esteja melhor. É bom tê-la conosco novamente - disse o professor Slughorn.

- Obrigada, estou melhor sim! Ela falou sorrindo enquanto tratava de se sentar no seu lugar de costume entre seus dois amigos.

Isso era o que ela achava, pela primeira vez ela olhou para Snape e sentiu um arrepio, e uma sensação diferente no seu coração e isso a fez lembrar-se de outro sonho, mas esse era agradável, um sonho da qual ele velava seu sono e te dava um beijo no rosto. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ele perguntou.

-Sente algo?

- Oh.. não desculpe... er... eu estava distraída, mas é muito bom ver vocês! – Andie falou abraçando os dois, para desgosto de Snape.

- Romanov! Vamos parar com isso? – Pestanejou ele sem graça e fingindo-se de bravo. - vamos concentrar nas poções apenas.

- Senti sua falta tbm Avie! – Disse ela sorrindo e bagunçando um pouquinho seu cabelo.

- Eu também! - Disse ele corado

A Aula seguiu tranquilamente quando o Filch chamou os marotos para falar com Dumbledore, causando estranheza a eles, e a Snape.

A aula estava acabando já quando Snape perguntou.

-O que será que esses idiotas aprontaram de novo? Dumbledore não ficou sabendo o que eles fizeram. Então suponho que deve ter sido algo novo - disse ele concentrado na poção.

- Como assim? O Dumbledore não sabia? - Indagou Andie

.

- Não. – Snape congelou - Você falou algo Romanov?

- Er.. eu não falei.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta.

Eles saíram deixando todo mundo para trás quando a aula terminou e passaram pelos corredores, quando viram os marotos em detenção limpando o banheiro do 1º andar.

Eles os viram, e o olharam feio provavelmente relacionando a punição a Snape, que o mesmo os ignorou, Andie deu uma olhadela e Avery passou de cabeça baixa, eles rumaram à diretoria.

Passando pela gárgula usando a senha da qual Andie ouvira Dumbledore dizer enquanto ele a trazia para conversar.

- Snape tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Perguntou Avery.

- Claro, se ele conseguiu extrair alguma informação da minha mente, eu tenho o direito de revogar, isso além de ser antiético é também contra lei.

- Aff, quanta autoridade você tem hein. – Disse Andie debochando de Snape.

- Ninguém a chamou aqui – Esbravejou um Snape irritadíssimo. – Se esta incomodada então se retire, oras.

- Será que não percebes, que mesmo que Dumbledore tenha conseguido algo da sua mente você indo lá, não adiantará de nada? – Andie tentava esclarecer para Snape o que estava pensando. – Dumbledore é um dos maiores magos, ele nunca ira perder para um aprendiz como você. Acho que talvez tenhamos que bolar outro plano.

Snape nada respondeu, apenas ficou meditando por uns minutos.

- Hey! – Avery que estava um pouco à frente deles pertinho da porta do escritório de Dumbledore chamou a atenção dos dois – Parece que há mais alguém aqui.

Snape e Andie se apressaram para ficarem perto da porta e tentarem descobrir o que era.

No outro lado da porta...

- Meu querido amigo Grigori não achas que esta sendo radical demais? – dizia Dumbledore que pela voz indicava que estava longe deles.

- E o que sugere Alvo? Não sei mais o que fazer. – Andie deu um salto ao ouvir a voz do seu tio.

- A menina estará segura aqui. Além do mais tomei providencias quanto aos responsáveis por tudo aquilo.

- E como foi que descobriu? Achei que o menino Snape não havia revelado nada.

- Sim, de fato, ele será um grande mago um dia, mas parece que um aluno primeirista viu toda a cena enquanto... er... estava aliviando suas necessidades fisiológicas em uma arvore por perto.

- Ah, sim, entendo, bom eu confesso que estou cansado, mas se você diz que esta tudo bem, seria crueldade de minha parte discordar.

Andie, Snape e Avery saíram rapidamente ao ouvirem o roçar da cadeira da qual Dumbledore estava sentado e imaginaram que o mago havia se levantado, e por desespero de serem descobertos resolveram saírem de pressa, antes que mais uma vez a barra fique suja para eles.

De volta aos corredores Snape logo começou a falar.

- Então alguém viu tudo. – Ele dizia vermelho de raiva. – Eu não acredito, agora serei para sempre tachado como o covarde da escola.

- Mas, isso é muito estranho, - começou Avery a comentar - se realmente alguém tivesse visto, era para a escola saber e a noticia rolar a muito tempo.

- Avery tem razão, talvez Dumbledore tenha dado um jeito e calado o menino.

- Se querem saber? Essa historia já me cansou, vou para o dormitório para pegar alguns livros e encontra Lily. – Terminando de falar, Snape desviou o caminho e foi direto para as masmorras.

Enquanto isso Andie e Avery andavam tranquilamente.

-Andie você soube?

- Uh? Não.. Do que Avie?

- Logo teremos o baile..

- Ah.. que bom!

- É mesmo! Pretende ir com alguém Andie? Precisa logo de um par temos pouco tempo para escolher.

- Eu ainda não sei..Nem sei se irei, essas comemorações me trazem boas e más lembranças.

- É eu entendo. No meu caso também, mas penso nas boas lembranças.

- Como assim Avie? - Disse parando e em seguida encostando-se a alguma parede a beira do jardim para ouvi-lo atentamente.

- É que minha mãe era uma ótima dançarina, e me lembro das nossas danças, como quando ela me colocava em cima dos seus pés e dançavamos por um bom tempo seguindo a musica agitada que a vitrola tocava. Mas isso quando meu pai estava em missão, pois quando ele chegava e via isso, achava desperdício de tempo e destruía tudo, e nos batia, por estarmos agindo como trouxas vadios, e ela como uma prostituta trouxa dançando a musica deles. Ela me escondia, para não apanhar, e mesmo às vezes ela estando em um estado deplorável ela sempre sorria para mim. Ai veio o alcoolismo, as musicas altas, gritos, surras. Até que um dia ao voltar de férias de Hogwarts... – ele agora fazia uma pausa. - Eu ouvi ao longe uma musica conhecida... Era... era a nossa musica.. a casa estava ao léu, tudo tão sombrio, mas a música continuava a tocar.. e quanto mais me aproximava, mais ela aumentava, e aumentava, junto com o ritmo do coração que batia em meu peito, eu sorria, pensando que ia encontrá-la e me atirar nos seus braços com o eterno cheirinho de flor de laranja..

- E o que foi que aconteceu Avery? Oh não, por favor, se for muito intromissão minha, me perdoe, não quero magoa-lo.

- Tudo bem Andie, você é a minha melhor amiga, sei que posso confiar em você.

- Obrigada Avery – Ela falou corada. – Mas e sua mãe ela ainda dança?

- Quando abri a porta minhas ilusões caíram por terra, como eu cai também. Lá estava... Lá estava ela, ao chão com a maquiagem borrada de quem havia chorado, o rouge dos seus lábios borrados se confundia com o vinho e o veneno que botavam dos seus lábios, contratando com a pele pálida e com os seus opacos e grandes olhos azuis, do seu lado jazia o seu velho companheiro a velha taça de vinho, o lago vermelho onde afogava toda sua magoa e tristeza, mas dessa vez ela se afogou no lago vermelho de vinho e arsênico, e não voltou Andie - Terminou Avery chorando.

_ Oh... Eu não sabia Avie! - Disse Andie lamentando-se enquanto o abraçava forte.

_ Não.. Tudo bem Andie! Isso já faz um tempo. - Disse tentando sorrir. - Por isso eu gosto dos bailes faz-me lembrar daquele tempo bom no qual dançávamos e dançávamos sem nos importar com o mundo.

_ Então, e o seu pai?

- Ah nem o vejo. Ele vive atrás do Lord..

_ Lord?

_ Sim, não o conhece?

_ Não!

_ É melhor não falarmos disso..

- Está certo.

...

A semana passou normalmente, assim como as provas chegaram Snape e Andie sentavam juntos.

_ Snape cale-se! O pudim é meu e dou a quem quiser..

_ Como se o McNair não parecesse um balão, e Srta dando sua contribuição ele vai ficar mais ainda.

- Hey! Não sou gordo, apenas forte o bastante.

E mergulharam nas gargalhadas em plena manha em dia de prova.

Snape chegou a sua sala e como um bom estudante, sentou-se de cabeça baixa, escrevendo num rolo de pergaminho. O único som que se podia ouvir no local era o das penas arranhando e um ou outro sussurro de alguém ajustando o pergaminho. Era claramente hora de exame. De DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS - NÍVEL ORDINÁRIO DE MAGIA.

A mão de Snape mão voava pelo pergaminho; já tinha escrito pelo menos uns 50 centímetros a mais que seus colegas mais próximos e sua letra era miúda.

- Guardem suas penas, por favor! - berrou o professor Flitwick. - Isso inclui você também, Stebbins!. Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto eu recolho seus exames! Accio!

James olhou ao redor e pegou Snape não muito longe deles, movendo-se entre as mesas em direção ao hall de entrada, ainda absorto em seu próprio exame. Os ombros angulosos e curvados faziam com que seu andar lembrasse o de uma aranha e seu cabelo oleoso continuava caindo em seu rosto.

Snape continuava por perto, ainda absorto nas questões de seu exame - Snape resolveu ir para os jardins, e Tiago o seguiu com seus três amigos avançaram pela grama em direção ao lago, ainda estudando a prova e, aparentemente, sem se dar conta de onde estava indo. Mantendo-se um pouco à frente deles.

Pararam debaixo da sombra de uma árvore na margem do lago e Snape tinha se ajeitado na grama também, debaixo da sombra densa de um amontoado de arbustos. Ele continuava profundamente imerso na prova do N.O.M. A luz do sol resplandecia sobre a superfície lisa do lago, na beirinha em que o grupo de garotas risonhas que tinha acabado de deixar o Saguão de Entrada estava sentado, de pés descalços, refrescando-os na água.

- Isso aqui tá muito monótono - disse Sirius. - Queria que fosse lua cheia.

- Só você - Lupin retorquiu sombriamente detrás do livro. - Nós ainda temos os exames de Transfiguração. Se você não tem nada pra fazer podia me testar. Aqui... - e ele ofereceu o livro.

Mas Sirius fez pouco caso.

- Isso vai te animar, Almofadinhas - disse Tiago calmamente. - Olha quem está aqui - Sirius virou a cabeça. Ele ficou aceso, como um cachorro que farejou um coelho.

- Excelente - disse suavemente. - Seboso.

Snape estava de pé novamente e guardava o teste em sua mochila. Assim que deixou a sombra dos arbustos e começou a andar pela grama Sirius e Tiago se colocaram em seu caminho.

Lupin e Rabicho continuaram sentados: Lupin ainda tinha os olhos presos no livro, apesar de que eles não se moviam, sua testa tinha se franzido demarcando uma linha entre suas sobrancelhas. Rabicho olhava de Sirius e Tiago para Snape com um semblante ávido de antecipação.

- Tudo bem, Seboso? - Tiago perguntou em voz bem audível.

Snape reagiu tão rapidamente que era como se estivesse esperando para ser atacado: derrubando sua mochila, tirou a mão de dentro das vestes e sua varinha já estava meio caminho no ar quando Tiago gritou.

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Snape voou uns seis metros no ar e caiu com um pequeno estrondo na grama atrás dele. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

- Impedimenta! - ele disse, apontando sua varinha na direção de Snape, que foi jogado longe enquanto ia em busca de sua varinha.

Snape estava caído arquejante no solo. Tiago e Sirius avançaram em sua direção, varinhas erguidas, Tiago dando olhares furtivos por sobre o ombro na direção das garotas na beira do lago. Rabicho estava de pé agora, consumindo a cena com o olhar, perambulando ao redor de Lupin para conseguir uma visão melhor.

- Como você foi no exame, Seboso? - perguntou Tiago.

- Você... Você não perde por esperar - ele resmungou ofegante, fitando Tiago com uma expressão da mais pura aversão. - Não perde por esperar!

- Esperar pelo quê? - disse Sirius, irônico. - O que você vai fazer, Seboso, escarrar na gente?

Snape soltou uma mistura de palavras encantadas e maldiçoes, mas com sua varinha tão longe nada aconteceu.

- Deixe-o em PAZ!

Tiago e Sirius olharam ao redor. A mão de Tiago que não segurava a varinha voou em direção ao cabelo.

- Tudo bom, Evans? - disse Tiago, e o tom de sua voz mudou subitamente. Estava mais profundo, mais maduro.

- Deixe-o em paz - Lílian repetiu. Ela encarava Tiago com todos os sinais de uma grande antipatia. - O que ele fez pra você?

- Bem - disse Tiago, aparentando pensar sobre o caso -, é mais o fato de que ele existe, se é que você me entende...

Muitos dos alunos ao redor riram, Sirius e Rabicho também, mas Lupin, aparentemente ainda concentrado em seu livro, não riu, tampouco Lílian.

- Você se acha muito engraçado - ela retorquiu friamente. - Mas você é só um piadista infame e arrogante, Potter. Deixe-o em paz.

- Eu deixo se você sair comigo, Evans - Tiago respondeu rapidamente. - Vamos... Saia comigo e eu nunca mais encosto a varinha no velho Seboso outra vez.

Atrás dele, o efeito do feitiço Impedimenta estava se acabando. Snape estava começando a engatinhar para junto de sua varinha, deixando escapar bolhas de sabão enquanto se movia.

- Eu não sairia com você nem se eu só pudesse escolher entre você e a lula gigante - disse Lílian.

- Deu azar, Pontas - disse Sirius marotamente e se virou para Snape. - HEY!

Tarde demais; Snape tinha a varinha apontada exatamente na direção de Tiago; um feixe de luz e um corte apareceu num dos lados do rosto de Tiago, manchando suas vestes com sangue. Tiago revidou: um segundo feixe de luz e Snape estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, suas vestes descendo e revelando um par de pernas pálidos e esqueléticos e cuecas de cor cinza.

- Coloque-o no chão!

- Com certeza - Tiago respondeu baixando a varinha; Snape caiu como uma pilha de roupas amontoada no chão. Desenroscando-se de suas próprias vestes, ele se levantou rapidamente, varinha em punho, mas Sirius bradou.

- Petrificus Totalus! - Snape caiu outra vez, rígido como uma tábua.

- DEIXE-O EM PAZ! - Lílian gritou. Ela tinha sua própria varinha empunhada agora. Tiago e Sirius olharam cautelosos.

- Ah, Evans, não me faça azarar você - disse Tiago sério.

- Então retire o feitiço.

Tiago respirou fundo e então se voltou para Snape e murmurou o contra-feitiço.

- Prontinho - disse quando Snape se colocou de pé novamente. - Você teve sorte de a Evans estar aqui, Seboso...

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de sangue-ruins imundos como ela!

Lílian piscou.

- Bem - ela respondeu friamente. - Não vou te incomodar no futuro. E eu lavaria suas cuecas se eu fosse você, Seboso.

- Peça desculpas para Evans! - Tiago rugiu na direção de Snape, a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Eu não quero que você o faça se desculpar - Lílian gritou para Tiago. - Você é tão desprezível quanto ele.

- Quê? - ganiu Tiago. - Eu NUNCA chamei você de... Você-sabe-o-quê!

- Bagunçando seu cabelo só porque você acha legal parecer que acabou de descer da sua vassoura, se mostrando com aquele pomo estúpido, andando pelos corredores e azarando quem quer que seja só porque você pode... Estou surpresa que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com um ego tão inflado quanto o seu. Você me dá NOJO.

Ela se virou e correu dali.

- Evans! - Tiago gritou por ela. - HEY, EVANS!

Mas ela nem olhou para trás.

- O que é que deu nela? - disse Tiago, tentado e fracassando em parecer que esta não era uma questão de grande importância para ele.

- Lendo nas entrelinhas eu diria que ela acha você um pouquinho convencido, cara - respondeu Sirius.

- Certo - disse Tiago, que parecia furioso agora -, certo...

Houve um novo feixe de luz e Snape estava novamente suspendo de ponta-cabeça no ar.

- Quem quer me ver tirar as cuecas do Seboso?

- NINGUEM IRÁ VER NADA! – agora foi a vez de Andie bravejar.

James e Sirius ficaram estupefatos, se entre olharam e então Tiago começou a falar.

- Oras, estamos apenas nos divertindo. Por que é que não vá encontrar com seu outro amigo estranho, enquanto nós continuamos aqui hein?

- Se eu fosse você não me provocaria, ou já se esqueceu do nosso ultimo encontro?

Tiago estremeceu-se e logo desfez o feitiço, deixando que Snape caísse no chão e saísse disparada dali sem se quer olhar para trás nem mesmo para Andie.

...

- Como eles puderam fazer isso? – Andie dizia para Avery enquanto estudavam no salão comunal.

_ Não quero falar sobre isso mais, será que é difícil para a Senhorita entender isso? – ele falou agressivamente indo ao dormitório os ignorando e batendo a porta do quarto.

_ Mas... mas por que ele age assim comigo? Eu..eu só queria ajuda-lo! - Disse ela se sentando pesadamente no sofá e se controlando para não chorar.

_ Calma Andie ele só precisa ficar sozinho. Colocar o pensamento no lugar, ele é assim e não vai permitir que ninguém se aproxime. - Disse Avery a abraçando.

_ Mas ele não precisa ficar sozinho. Ele tem a mim... Ops quero dizer a nós..

_ Andie não precisa esconder de mim eu vejo que você gosta dele.

_ O que está dizendo! Nós somos amigos apenas.

_ Andie... Não minta, eu vejo os seus gestos como você o olha, como fala com ele, principalmente o temperamento de vocês são iguais, e como você sofre ao vê-lo olhando perdido para a Evans.- ele declarava isso tristemente - Oh! Andie como eu queria que sua atenção fosse para mim. Mas infelizmente não o são, o Snape está cego demais para ver o anjo que está ao seu lado o protegendo.

_ Obrigado Avie, pelas belas palavras, mas ele não vai olhar para mim nunca!

_ Eu queria que você fosse meu par Andie, mas acho que talvez seja melhor você chamar o Snape, que tal?

_ Mas e você?

_ Ah... Não é você, mas.. Vou para o baile com a Morgana Ferraz da Corvinal, ainda bem que ela está no último ano dei sorte! Se ele não te convidar convide-o!

_ Obrigada.. - Diz Andie lhe sorrindo.. E indo ao quarto, e se deixando dormir pelos seus pensamentos em Snape, quando foi que ela se apaixonou por ele? Seus olhos pesaram e se deixaram levar até os Elíseos.

Snape após aquele incidente se tornou cada vez, mais reservado e começou a se reunir com Avery, e outros sonserinos como Lestrange, e Dolohov..que eram meio suspeitos de envolvimento com as trevas, não se tinha certeza apenas suspeitas.

Avery e Snape estavam encantados com as idéias de Voldemort, pois eles prometiam fama, dinheiro, e até o sonho mais impossível de Snape: Lily Evans que estava cada vez mais próxima do Potter aumentando sua fúria e ódio por ele, tornando a proposta de ser um comensal cada vez mais sedutora e irresistível.

Snape se sentindo confiante após as primeiras reuniões resolveu se aproximar da Lily e pedir para ela ser seu par no baile de fim de ano.

Aproximou-se dela que estava estudando, sozinha sentou-se ao seu lado, e perguntou:

_ Lilian.. eu estava pensando se aceitaria ir ao baile comigo?

_ O que? Como você tem a coragem de me perguntar isso?

Nesse momento chega James que vê Lilian e Snape pareciam discutindo, ele chocado com a reação dela.

James se aproxima pegando Snape distraído pela gola e diz:

_ Vai procurar a Sangue pura da sua amiga! Pois ela vai comigo...

A forma como ela olha para ele com tamanha repugnância o faz se sentir terrivelmente péssimo. Nesse momento James o larga no chão frio, duro e vazio. Em quanto seu olhar perdido via os dois de braços dados partindo ao longe.

Ele não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali no chão até alguém chegou até ele.

_ Snape? Fico triste ao vê-lo desprezado. – Andie se abaixou para ficar de frente de Snape - Não precisa ficar assim... olhe para mim. Se ela não quer ir ao baile, eu irei com você!

Ele olha para ela interrogativamente..

- Desculpe se você quiser é claro! Eu estou sem par e você também.. Somos amigos, e você não precisa ficar sozinho. Por favor, esse é o meu primeiro e ultimo baile em Hogwarts, vem comigo – ela diz manhosamente oferecendo a mão para ele.

Ele pega e não e depois de um longo tempo diz.

_ Certo Andie iremos ao baile, mas não espere nada além.

_ Certo Snape. – A menina disse com um largo sorriso o tirando dali.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pessoal, desculpeeeem a imeeeensa demora, é que a Jess e eu (Mari) estamos com a vida tão lotada que estavamos tentando achar um tempo para postar um cap dessa fic que estamos montando com tanto carinho. Pretendemos continuar ainda mais com ela e para informa-los que a primeira parte da fic esta acabando e logo o bixo vai pegar ^^ \o/ contamos com vcs para continuar a ler nossa fic \o/ bjossss**

* * *

><p>Fazia um frio arrepiante por ser fim de junho. O sol tentava inutilmente aquecer o dia que deveria ser esplendido e perfeito, mas não seria o tempo que estragaria o dia do grande baile, sim, um baile em que nunca pensei que teria, e por fim se tornou mais que um sonho, não que eu goste de admitir meus sentimentos, mas viver algo, ou uma ideia de algo é como um escape para tudo que me aconteceu durante esse tempo todo. Agora me vejo aqui escrevendo freneticamente para Gregori, pedindo misericórdia que me mande galeões a fim de comprar um belo vestido, mesmo que seja de ultima hora, sei que será um belo vestido. Deitada rabisco o pergaminho praticamente furando-o para em fim terminar minha petição. Tantas coisas se passaram e essa é a primeira vez que me sinto livre, feliz, talvez até mesmo apaixonada, mas nada de confissões por enquanto. Dobro minha carta e dou a minha coruja esperando ansiosamente que ela leve ao meu querido tio Gregori.<p>

...

O dia era maçante e cinzento, tudo era comum em Hogwarts até minha pequena chama de olhos verdes atravessarem suavemente o corredor da biblioteca. Meu coração batia descompactado e rápido. Mal podia me conter ouvia o som das suas passadas. Deixando-me inquieto por dentro e de repente os sons cessaram, sentou se não muito longe logo pude ouvir o som pesado dos livros sendo abertos por ela. Minha doce Lily... Suas mãos riscavam com a pena arranhando o papel intocado. Estava inquieto tinha de falar com ela, me machucava saber que ela ainda estava magoada pelo mal entendido. Tomei coragem sugando a maior quantidade de ar possível, sustentando o peso do corpo sobre.

As pernas relutantes ainda que externamente não demonstrasse, dei o primeiro passo em direção a sua mesa, dei o segundo diminuindo determinadamente a distancia entre nós, estava próximo quase podia tocá-la quando uma sombra passou próximo adentrando o recinto.

- Lily! - disse o Potter. Sentando imediatamente ao seu lado com um enorme sorriso e um lírio na mão. Disfarçadamente recolhi-me, retirando do local com o coração mais machucado ainda. Caminhei pela porta, ainda pensativo desejando ser o Potter naquele momento. Eu o odiava. Não por todas as humilhações, mas por ele agora ter o que jamais eu teria.

...

Era tarde, estava um pouco nervosa, e ansiosa. O baile estava a acontecer daqui algumas horas, e eu me pegava rindo após muito tempo ensaiando uma dança e imaginava como seria dançar com o Snape. Lembro-me que seria uma boa ideia procura-lo e alerta-lo que se ele chegasse atrasado eu cortaria seus pulsos. Procuro em todo lugar por Snape, passo pelas escadas, pelo grande salão, pela biblioteca e só ouço falar que "ele acabou de passar por aqui", gostaria de acha-lo, de saber se ele ainda não desistiu do baile, mas não encontro ele em lugar algum, chego a me deparar até mesmo com Avie, mas ele também não o viu.

Desisto e vou para me quarto ainda com a esperança de que Snape não estava me evitando, mas apenas estudando em algum canto por aí. Cantarolava as musicas tradicionais de baile, seria perfeito, mas Grigori ainda não havia mandado sequer um galeão. Será que minha pobre corujinha havia se perdido? Como se atendessem minhas preces a Eihwaz, pequena, porém muito eficiente surgiu pela janela com um enorme pacote. Mas afinal o que seria aquilo? Grigori e suas surpresas! Para minha curiosidade sobre a caixa havia um bilhete "Use lhe caíra muito bem, assim como em sua mãe em outra época".

Quando abri fui tomada de tremendo espanto, e quase me debulhei em lagrimas, o vestido negro era lindo, seu brilho e formosura era tão esplendido que nem conseguia imaginar uma menina como eu vestindo algo tão belo e perfeito. Como um ritual me vesti e me maquiei como uma princesa para ir ao baile. Sinto-me como se minha mãe ali estivesse.

...

Meus olhos viajavam com as cores avermelhadas do pôr do sol, lembrando-me sempre dos cabelos de minha amada. Poderia passar a noite inteira imaginando e sonhando por algo que nunca terei, esperar e criar em minha mente um mundo inteiramente meu. Apenas eu e mus segredos, nada mais além da noite e minha alma perdida. Noite que não demoraria muito para chegar, se instalar e invadir a todos com sua intensidade e imensidão para alegrar que nasceu com dons da felicidade e obscurecer quem nasceu para a solidão.

Por que a vida é assim afinal? Sem objetivos, sem futuro, sem nada para acreditar? Por que existem pessoas como eu que sempre são criados pelo vazio? Vida injusta, pois saiba de uma coisa minha doce vida, vou lhe surpreender e mostrar a todos que não sou qualquer um, que não sou um mero bruxo, sou mais que isso, sou poderoso e vou provar meu valor, vou provar o quanto sou sábio e o quanto serei feliz, pois acredito que é a minha vez, e não vou me misturar ao lado dos fracos, mas serei parte da equipe dos fortes, da nova era. Assim como prega Lorde Voldemort.

Posso ver os raios lunares se dissipar no céu recém-estrelado, dou uma observada no lago negro e percebo o quanto esta vazio esse lugar, lembro-me da noite em que Andie se transformou naquela coisa que ainda não descobri exatamente o que é. Espere um minuto... Onde esta Andie? Dou uma olhada em minha volta e vejo o castelo todo enfeitado e cheio de luz. Merda... Como pude esquecer... Snape seu idiota! Corro imediatamente a masmorra para me trocar desesperadamente a fim de encontrar Andie no baile... Baile da qual tinha me esquecido.

...

Havia atravessado descido cada lance de escada de hogwarts ate chegar ao salão principal. Estava meio insegura, mas ergui o rosto e assumi a postura de princesa vestindo meu belo vestido negro que contrastava com minha pele pálida. De olhos marcados com uma maquiagem também negra e percebendo que estava sendo muito cobiçada e chamando muita atenção quando só queria ver o Sevie logo. Mas ele não estava lá, pois constatei olhando por todo o salão e as horas e minutos passam sem parar. Estou começando a ficar nervosa, será que havia desistido de dançar comigo?

Sinto os olhos marejarem, controlando as lagrimas, vou ao lago negro aonde sinto que é um lugar acolhedor não só para mim, mas para as minhas lagrimas.

...

Chego ao grande salão e não avisto Andie em nenhum lugar. Droga! Ela deve ter desistido de me esperar e provavelmente me odiará para sempre! Devo ir ao dormitório e pedir desculpas? Para quê, se o estrago já foi feito mesmo. Eu não estava com minhas melhores roupas, alias vestia minhas vestes habituais, uma vez que não tinha roupas de festas. Vou então em direção ao lago negro.

...

Dava para se ouvir a melodia do baile no lago negro, embora a escuridão trouxesse apenas vazio ela sentia que não poderia terminar assim tão ridículo. Mesmo que dentro dela sua mente gritava que ele não se importava e que era obvio que Snape nunca quis ir ao baile com ela, seu coração permanecia sereno.

Quando de repente uma sombra e estalos de madeira e folhas estalavam ao meu redor.

- Quem esta ai? - Perguntei erguendo-me sem tempo de secar as lagrimas e com minha varinha em riste.


End file.
